Fate Corrupt Grail
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Matou Harry is going to be the next heir of the Matou Family but a sudden change of his life will drag him into the Fifth Holy Grail War, but something about this war is wrong and nothing is what he or any magus thought it will be (Harry x harem) (DROPPED)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or neither the fate series, they are both owned by their perspectives authors such as J. and Type-moon. This fanfic was mostly inspired by the fanfic "A broken wizard and a broken magus" by Neolyph, who's now writing a rewrite of his fanfic. Leaving that aside, I hope that you like this fanfic. It is not your conventional "Harry goes to fate world" fanfic for reason that you soon you're going to know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The gifted boy.**

Miss Fujimura was a very good teacher for his perspective and for many other students, she was kind and funny, sometimes childish (Warning: Never call her Tiger if you want to live). Even so, she was really responsible and mature when the situation demanded. She was one of the few persons in this academy who he truly called a "friend".

He couldn't tell if it was a good thing having her as a friend or be really sad that your homework teacher is one of your few friends in your life.

"Harry-kun, could you read the next assignment for the class?"

"Of course, Fujimura-Sensei." His thoughts fade away and he came back to reality by her cheerful voice. He stood up from his sit but it really didn't make any kind of difference if he was standing or sitting on his chair because of his height. Not because he was short, well, he really was short but not for his age, after all he was only 11.

Why you may ask? Well, the young Matou Harry is what people calls a "gifted child". His IQ was really high for someone of his age, high enough for him to be at the same academic level as a third year student and attend the same classes with them. So it was "normal" to him for being the hot topic for many students. Some were still struggling with the fact of a sixth grader being at the same high school as them, he couldn't blame them if they still find it unbelievable (He stills wonders if this is real sometimes)

The topics about the gifted boy were mixed, and the fact of him having a Japanese surname and a occidental name just added more wood to the fire. The students often gossip about his age, it was pretty common between the freshmen. As mentioned they find hard to assimilated his intelligence causing some students to be jealous of him. That is the reason that some of the general students hated him, the reason that most of the male students hated him was because he was the usual topic between girls. They usually talked about how cute and adorable he looked wearing that uniform, he was often being aroused by the girls of all classes who wanted to take pictures of/with him, hug him, touch him, asked some personals questions that make him feel uncomfortable and even sometimes a group of girls plotted a plan to grab him and take him to their lookers and forced him to cross dress.

"Good job, thank you as always."

"It's a pleasure."

"(Teacher's pet…)" Harry heard someone whisper behind his back, again he was used to it.

"Umm? Did you say something, Rohei-kun?" As always nothing escaped Fujimura's sharped senses.

"N-Nothing at all, Fujimura-sensei!" The whispered answered nervously, he was lucky that he didn't call her tiger (Warning: DO NOT call her tiger).

"Very well."

Harry heard some giggles from the girls and some angry gazes from the boys (Because some girls were looking at him like a little puppy.).

This is how he could define his daily school life.

The ringbell ringed, meaning the end of the class. "Okay, people that's all for today. Don't forget to read to page 120 to 144 because I prepared quiz for tomorrow class."

"Aahh~! Sensei, that's no fair!"

"Yeah, it's too much for us."

"I accept no complains! Life is full of injustices, children! And it's my job as your educator to prepare you for the hardships of life." The woman grabbed her folders from her desk. "Fujimura Taiga! OUT!" She get out of the classroom quickly leaving her students behind.

Harry expected something like this from her, after all it was Friday and she was quite young so you can expect her to be excited for the weekend even if this person was supposed to be your teacher.

Overall, it was a normal school day for him for the most part. But know it was the moment to get to his "Normal" kind of day.

"Harry-kun! What you're going to do for the weekend?"

"We are going to the karaoke tomorrow, come with us!"

"Eh~? That's no fair, girls! We wanted to go shopping with him!"

The schedule said that at the end of the day a group of girls would try to convince him to join them in any kind of activity.

"I'm very sorry but my weekends are really convulsed by my house chores and cram school, I really want to go with you but my grandfather will get mad at me if I neglect my chores."

"Eh? What a cruel grandpa!"

"Yeah, what's the problem of having some fun?"

"He just want me to have a good future and to go to a good university. He is strict but it works in the end."

"You're very kind, Harry-kun. We just hope that no one used that on you."

"I don't speak to strangers if that relieve you." Some girls chuckled at his commentary.

"Aaah, you're so cute when you smile! I wish that I can bring you to my home!" The girls squeezed in joy when he used his kind looking smile.

The girls found him incredible adorable, he was a full combo of cuteness. His features were soft, very soft for a boy. That lead in his biggest problem: He looked like a girl.

His hair was not long but neither short, it was something in the middle. His hair length was to his neck. His hair was purple like any other member of his family, something that people expect from siblings but this raised people curiosity of why he was the only member of his family that didn't have a Japanese name.

But the most infuriating and shameful aspect (for him) was his body. The reason that they wanted him to cross dress was because he looked too good in girl's clothing, almost like he was an actual girl. This lead him on people questioning his sex or already assuming that he was a girl from the begin with, but when you remove his underwear he had the irrefutable proof of his manhood. Even so, for some kind of unknown reason this fact just triggered the female students even more.

He praised that this girl wouldn't plot of forcing him wearing a maid costume (again).

But unfortunately the boys have a totally different approach to him. They gossip about him as well but not in a good way, they were the makers of his bad rumors. That he was a pervert, that he touched the girls when they were alone with, and even that he had an incestuous relationship with her elder sister.

It was annoying of course, but at the end of the day they were just rumors and there was no girl in the school that believed in those rumors but ironically this worked backwards for him because this just make the boys be angrier at him. As a result, they bullied him…or at least try to do it.

They try to piss him off by throwing him papers in the hall but if a girl was around him they immediately attack the one who tried to bully him. The worst thing that they managed to do to him was last year after P.E class, when he was on the shower they steal they clothing and leave him completely naked outside.

They thought that they humiliated him in front of all school but a moment after Fujimura-sensei alongside the feminine team captains when to the boys changing room and take pictures of them when they were in the bathroom.

" _I believe that I'm more fortunate than I think…"_ He reflexed about his "regular" school life.

After he left the classroom he went out of the school building, he greeted some students that said "hi" to him. He was very educated with everyone, even with his bullies. If you behave good they will treat you the same or not, some people are just assholes like his older brother.

He didn't exactly hate his brother like the rest of the school, if something both boys and girls could agree on is that Matou Shinji was a scumbag and nobody like him. Harry could agree with them at some point but they didn't know everything about him and his family situation at home, if they do they will think about him in different eyes.

But that doesn't give you an excuse for being an asshole with everyone.

A strong noise came out from the building he was heading on. He was very familiar with the noises that made the arrow hitting its target.

He opened the japan style door of the archery club, he stepped in but not before he took off his shoes. "Excuse me, I'm coming in." He said politely when he entered the training room.

The female team stopped their training schedule and aiming they eyes on the young boy.

"Ah, hello Harry." A short orange haired girl greeted him with a smile. Her name was Ayako Mitsuzuri, the archery club captain. She was a really good person who help him multiples times when the boys tried to bully him. "You came here to practice a little?"

"Maybe, it wouldn't be bad to have some exercise." He replied with a smile. "But you know why I'm really here, Ayako-san."

"Of course, I just want to believe that one day you came for us." She crossed her arms like hugging herself while crying in an exaggerated way. "Or perhaps it is time to me to believe those rumors that the boys spread about you and your sister."

"hmm, I didn't expect you for be the kind that judge people based on rumors, Ayako-san." Harry replied, Ayako expected him to blush or get angry but the boy reaction was rather calm and came with a good comeback.

But then the boy winked his eyes and change his calm look to a serious one, like he was preparing for something. He turned back drastically, with his right arm raised and extend he putted his fingers together like it was trying to piece something.

"Toh!" An open hand hit his head. The boy grabbed his head angrily, actually frustrated that he lost once again. "You shouldn't let yourself so open, Harry!" A girl who was also wearing the archery club uniform was standing in front of him.

She had the same eye and hair color as him, only that her hair length was larger and she tied the left side of her forehead with a red ribbon. Both of her fists were resting on her waist and her eyes were staring at him with seriousness.

"Sister…"

"You should be more careful! What would happen if instead of me was a sexual predator?! There's a lot of bad people out there, Harry! We even seen it on the news!" His older sister, Matou sakura, scolded him like she was his mother. This conversation happened pretty often between them.

"I know, I know but I think you're exaggerating…"

"I'm your older sister, harry. And it's my job to worry about you." She pointed her index finger at him. "Understand?"

"Yes." The boy replied with a little of red appearing on his cheeks. Sakura smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"Good." She opened her eyes and putted her hands together while kept her smile. "Very well, we still have your uniform on the changing room if you want to train with us."

"Yeah, c'mon Harry train with us for a while. It will be fun."

"Well, if you insist too much..."

"Cool! Go there and change." Ayako winked an eye on him while some girls of the school giggled in joy for having the famous boy training with them.

Harry sighed but a comfort hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. You big sister will shot to whoever tried to peak on you." Sakura smile at him while saying that dark stuff.

"C'mon, Sakura don't joke about that…" A girl of the club said a little concern but Harry looked at her.

"She is not joking. She WILL shoot you." All the girls of the clubs looked with fear at the purple haired girl who was smiling at them.

"Do you girls know that the possibilities of getting kill by friendly fire in a crossfire were extremely high back at World War 2?" All the girls suddenly felt a cold shiver on her spines.

"Why do you said weird things like those, sister"

"What do you mean, Harry? I'm just sharing knowledge that I'm learn in history class. But you really know all this material, right?" Sakura smiled innocently at him. "Now, go change because time is everything in order to train!"

"Yes, I'm going…" Harry walked in to the changing room. He opened and closed the door then he locked himself from the inside so nobody could give him a "surprise meeting". No one was to be found on first sight, he started to search for people hiding somewhere in the room before he started to change into his archery uniform, he got this habit by some infortune even of the past that he really didn't want to recall ever again…

Once that he double checked the room, he went to his sister's locker and opened it. Inside was her sister school uniform and his archery uniform as well, he will thank Fujimura-Sensei for send to make a uniform specially for him.

Even with a uniform for him, he wasn't really a member of the archery club. No that he disliked it, he actually enjoys being here but things were rather….complicated for him. You see, he is not an official member of the club so he couldn't get into tournaments, that and the boys didn't like the fact that he was here and an eleven-year-old boy was better at the bow than them. But he still practiced frequently with them and a lot of people know that, so he helped the club by getting more girls to join the club with the premise of spending time with him and see him wearing this uniform.

He started to remove his uniform, he looked at himself at the mirror with emotionless eyes. He stared at his naked torso at the mirror of her sister looker. At anyone sight he looked like a flat chested little girl, he didn't have anything that resemble a boy. No chest mark, not pubic hair, nothing. His body betray his manhood in any way. His skin was soft and smooth, creamy. He looked like a porcelain doll, even his waist had a well-defined curve.

He didn't say or thing of anything while he pulled down his pants. His uniform didn't let see but he had really good thighs, so the same thing that happen with his upper body happen on his lower body. But at difference of his upper part, he did have the well know boy manhood for the bulge that appear on his underwear, if someone who didn't know that he was a boy they were certainly be alarmed by this.

Leaving his girly looking body at side he sighed and grabbed his archery uniform and put it on.

Once again the girls of the archery club aimed their eyes on Harry, this time with the archery uniform on and his hair being tied up.

All the girls screamed in joy when they see him. "You're certainly are the star of the show, Harry."

"Don't start it, sister." Sakura hand him a bow and a set of arrows, he walked to the shooting area where the other girls were practicing. They were nervous for having him so close to them. Harry was already use to this kind of reaction so he decided to ignored them and focus on the target.

He ignored all the noise from the girls, he stared at the practice target. He prepared on of the arrow and let it rest on the string. Aiming at the center, he tight his hand on the grip and increased the force on the string, the girls that were whispering between them were now keeping silence while staring intensely at what he was going to do.

Both Sakura and Ayako were looking at him as well but they were more calm and less serious than the other girls, it was reasonable because they knew what he was capable of.

The arrow slipped through his fingers and let the arrow fly. The archery team didn't realize when the arrow pierced the center of the target. A perfect shot.

"Kyaaah!" All the girls screamed in joy. Harry frowned his eyes in annoyance while all the girls thrown themselves at him.

"You're so cool, Harry-kun!"

"Yes, that was incredible!"

"Harry-kun, could you teach us how to do that?"

"Please, you're all over me…" Harry felt overwhelmed by all the attention that the girls give to him…

 ***Thut!***

An arrow was shot with an enormous strength striking fear to all the members. They slowly turned their heads to Sakura who was holding a bow in her hands.

She smiled kindly at them, even innocently. She walked to the shooting area and for everyone surprised she grabbed three arrows instead of one. Raising her bow and arrows she put all the arrows at the same time on the string, she shot the three arrows each one of them pierce three different targets at the center. One of those arrows pierced the same arrow that Harry recently shot.

All the said that "oooh" for the sudden showdown of Harry older sister. But it didn't stop there: she grabbed three more arrows and did the same shot once again, obviously the arrows that she pierced were destroyed. It wasn't one time, she did it a second and a third and a fourth and a…

"Sakura stop! We are going to go out of arrows!" Ayako ran toward he to stop her.

"We get it, sister! You're really good, please stop!"

* * *

After a couple of hours practicing and trying to stop Sakura of running their budged on getting new arrows for the club, they put the equipment back at the club storehouse and went to the showers. They tried to convinced Harry to join them but they immediately left him alone when they felt a cold and deadly breath behind their backs (By Sakura of course.)

This was also one of the reason he had problems on the club, he was more secure and comfortable around the girls but after training he needed to wait outside until they left the showers so he can finally go there, bath and change back into his uniform. So the waiting was very long (for some reason the girls were at least an hour on the baths) and very annoying.

Thankfully he had a made a plan some time ago.

"Harry?"

"I'm here, Sister" Sakura came out of the changing room now wearing her school uniform. "How are they?"

"Ayako cover me, they don't know that I'm out." She smiled at him. "Honestly, some of them want me to kill me and I can't really blame them, after all I'm the only one who can bring to my home."

"That's because we live at the same house, sister."

"True but that doesn't change the facts, my dear little brother." Sakura walked to his side. "Shall we go?"

"After you."

Both brother and sister exited the archery club leaving all those wet fan girls behind. Their plan was very simple: Harry would wait outside while Ayako distract the other girls for Sakura to get out and leave the building with him.

They started doing this since last year, the last thing they want is to relive the "Lluvia incident" of last march….

"By the way, where is Shinji?"

"Our brother went with some girls to the city to hit the karaoke, so he will come home late."

"He is doing this very often, doesn't he?"

"He just wants to deny the truth that grandfather will choose you as the next family's head…." Sakura immediately shut her mouth and grinned in pain. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have say-"

"No, I'm okay…." Harry looked down and disturbed when she mentioned their grandfather. "I'm just wish that brother wouldn't be like that for…."

Shinji was a really jealous person towards his siblings, specially Harry. Men were jealous of someone more young than them was better at the same things that they do and his brother wasn't the exception. He often showed Harry back at home his hate towards him by insulting him or by physical abuse but in reality he couldn't fight against the cold true: He was nothing compare to his younger brother.

And that drives him mad.

"Don't let it bother you." Sakura hold his hand. "While the idea of be the heir of the family doesn't sound appealing for neither of us, you're are more fortunate that I was harry." Harry looked at her sister face that didn't show any kind of emotion. "I should be jealous or frustrated as Shinji but the only thing that I felt is an intense sense of pride for you, little brother." Both purple eyes met each other. "Other magus families will be killing each other for be the heir but I don't care at all but I do care about you, harry. I'll be there at your side in the good times and the bad times even if you don't want my help." The siblings stopped walking, the purple haired girl grabbed his shoulder and get close to his face. "So don't worry about anything, I will take care of you."

The boy blushed at her words, he was surprised at how serious she was about the matter. "S-Sakura, you're making it sound like a proposal..."

"Oh, is that so~?" Sakura hugged tightly Harry. "I'm just a girl who is worried about her little brother's future! If I don't show my love and concern for you I will be a failure as a big sister!" Sakura moved Harry side to side while hugging him.

"S-Sister, stop! This is embarrassing!"

"It's embarrassing to hug my brother? Or you're embarrassing for my proposal?"

"So it was a proposal?"

"Not really but why not? There are already rumors about us so I believe it wouldn't be bad to make it official." The girl smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't let any girl for getting close to you. First they will need to pass through my corpse that get inside your pants."

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that last part, sister." Harry break the hug and himself free but he still had a deep blush on his face that he tried to hide. "Let's go home, it's getting to late and I want to get a shower."

"Ah, you're so mean, harry. How could be so cruel towards your sister that only loves you?!" Sakura cry some fake tears while she dramatically hugged herself. "You all men are the same! We women give you our hearts and you just step on them like a disgusting bug!"

"Ah, is that so?"

"How cold!" Sakura scream with a big smile on her face showing that she was laughing for his little brother embarrassment.

Sakura was a really bipolar person, one time she is scolding you for little things and the other she is too overprotecting and lovey-dovey with you. So there was an amount of students who suspected that something happening between them, like that rumor that the two of them had an incestuous relation in secret. She didn't hide her concern for her little brother, the girls of the archery club are the witness of this "concern" of hers.

Harry loved his sister, perhaps she was the person she loved the most at this big and lonely world. She was always for him, caring for him and help him for anything for him, more like a big sister she was a mother in those regards. Yet the people could misunderstand things about them to the point of making that weird assumption about their relation.

But the real matter that consumed his mind what she just said.

Sakura will support him when he assumed as the new head of the family but the way she said all those things, it was like she didn't care if she became a subject for him. He said it sounded like a proposal but instead of marriage sounded like she gave herself as his slave, he knew that Sakura would do anything for him, he and everyone else were completely aware of this fact. But he didn't want to be the next heir and Sakura wished the same but they knew the cold truth that they couldn't deny:

No one says no to grandfather.

A horrible feel shivered across his body when he recalled his grandfather cold smile, he grabbed both of his arms in fear.

He didn't want to be the heir but saying no to his grandfather was something worst that be the next head of the family. The boy started shaking in fear at the middle of the way home but thankfully no one was looking at him and his sister was also there.

"Calm down." Sakura hugged her brother again but this time was for a good reason. "Don't worry, I'm here Harry. Your big sister will protect you from grandfather." For moments like this she was more a mother than a sister.

He loved his sister even if she was weird.

After a long hug, Sakura broke the silent by suggesting to go home before the sun fade away. They didn't say anything for the rest of the travel but they didn't let go of each other hand.

When they finally arrived to the manor entrance, Harry lift his eyes to see the big place where he and his family lived. Sometimes, the manor looked bigger and scarier that it was, today one of those times. Perhaps was because of the recent changes of his life that made him feel like this, he squeezed Sakura's hand to the point she was getting hurt but she didn't complain or show any sign of pain on her face.

Sakura was aware of how the boy was feeling right now, she totally knows. So she let the boy hurt her if that help him to confront the house where they lived in.

When she said she was going to do something, she will fulfill her word to the end.

She will protect her brother.

The time pass when they entered their home, they putted away their bags and folders on their room. Grandfather was surely aware that they were inside home but he just let them alone for the mean time, they were thankful to not being in contact with him but they were starting to get worried for why they see him less day by day.

Last week, when they were having dinner grandfather leave earlier with the excuse that he needed to take care of something important so he went to his office and spend the rest of the night inside. They didn't see him until they leave for school the morning after.

Since that night, Matou Zouken, the currently head of the family, spends days and nights inside of his office taking care of something important.

They were grateful and scared for whatever he was doing inside of his office.

For the sake of the remains of their mental health they decided to take this as a good sign and enjoy the little peace that they could have inside of the manor, harry threw the bag that had his uniform in his room and went to the bathroom to get a shower.

Harry let a tired sighed, when he finally managed to relax his body almost lose balance of itself. How stressful he was?

" _I shouldn't overdo myself or I will get sick."_ He frowned in annoyance and pain, he shake his head and started to open the bath tap. Perhaps a good bath in the bathtub will help to relax.

Once again he starting to take off his clothing, he started with his hakama pants and his obi. When they fell down to the floor, the kyodogi making him look that he was wearing a really short white kimono. He went to pull down his underwear but…

"Harry?" Sakura suddenly came in for Harry surprised.

"Sister?!" He screamed in surprised and with a deep blush, he pulled up his underwear at the moment he saw her getting inside. "What are you doing here?!"

"I here to bring you a spare of cloths since you went inside the bathroom without even bother to search for something to wear after bath." Sakura scolded him and smile when the boy blushed in shame. "Eleven-years-old and still your elder sister has to get your clothing for you to bath, and people believes that you're mature for your age." Her smile grew bigger when the boy threw her a towel to her face. "So mature."

"If you don't have anything else to do then go away that I need to bath." He turned his head to the opposite side of the room.

"Why are you so ashamed? I've seen you naked multiples time and I saw a lot of you…"

"Yes but I will certainly welcome some time with only myself."

"Oh, so you need a "Harry's special time"?"

"Why does everything sound sexual when you speak?"

"Sexual? Harry! I don't want you to say such bad thing of your sister!" Sakura crossed her arms on her chest while staring angrily at Harry.

"Yes, whatever. Now, could you please leave?" Harry said coldly, completely ignoring the scold from Sakura.

She huffed her cheeks in anger, she was about to yell again but she took a moment to take a deep breath and sighed calmly. Her gaze was still serious but a cocky smile was adorning her face meaning that she plotted a plan.

"Okay then." Sakura said calmly and with her cocky smile still on her face. She putted her hands on her shirt and started to unbuttoned, Harry realized the sound immediately so he turned his head back to his sister.

"Sakura?" Harry asked confused when he saw her sister's bra and now starting to take off her skirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I couldn't bath back at the club because I rush for getting out of there and bring you home, so I decided to join you."

"Could you at least wait for me to get out? Because you starting to sound as the girls of the archery club, sister."

"Eehh?" Sakura was half naked, only wearing her black colored underwear. Harry swallowed his saliva at seeing her big…. "attributes". "Really? I didn't see you complain the last 300 times." She walked slowly towards harry, walking in a seductive way. "You're a kid after all and as the adult I must help you to get clean."

"I'm not a child that needs help to get clean, sister. And I always complained about this, you just never listen to me when I say no." Harry looked away bored, already ignoring the purple haired beauty. "If you really mean to help me then I ask you right now to go to your own bathroom and get clean yourself. Now if you excuse, I need to prepare my bathtub."

A vein popped out on her forehead, the boy today was very cold today. Yes, she teased him on purpose but he already knew that and he always play along when she did it but today was too stubborn to not play along.

Her eyes focus on the lower part of his back, she suddenly felt like one of those perverted students of the academy who always tried to see below the girls' skirts. His kyodogi was like a short kimono that leave nothing to the imagination, she blushed a little at seeing his thighs. _"God dammit I'm worse than those fucking fangirls…"_ Her eyes wined intensely when he lifted his body and showed a complete pantyshot, she saw everything, his underwear, his ass and his manhood. Sakura greeted her teeth in frustration, she felt dirty when she thought that the boy was provoking her to do him things to his anus…

Harry closed the tab of the bathtub, the water was steaming so he needed to wait a little for it to cold down. He looked at the reflect of the water and saw how his sister was looking at her with lewdly, he tried to hide his blush by not looking at her but he was feeling the same way as hers.

Of all the rumors that made about him to made him look bad, this was the only one that was accidentally true.

It was wrong but they felt the same for each other for a long time, he was 11 and she 16 but they couldn't care even less. People will certainly look at them like if they were sick people but just like with Shinji if they knew what they went through together everything will make sense but he honestly wished that no one knows about their relationship, is not that he is ashamed by admitting that he loves her but he didn't want to reveal personal aspects of their personal history, even less to other magus families.

A couple of soft and long arms warped him into a hug, Harry closed his eyes by knowing that Sakura changed once again to be lovey-dovey with him-

 ***Splash***

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry emerged in pain from the water of the bathtub, his body was burning from the high heat of the water. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You stinks, dear brother. I couldn't stand anymore by that horrible smell of yours so I toss you to the water so you can finally wash yourself." Sakura replied coldly and emotionless.

"COULD YOU AT LEAST WAIT IT TO COLD DOWN?!" Harry screamed completely livid. "NOW LOOK AT MY KYODOGI! IT'S SOAKED!"

His kyodogi was soaked in water, it's felt heavy obviously. The water not only make it felt heavy, the fabric was becoming transparent showing his skin.

"Don't be such a baby, here let me help you." Sakura grabbed his soaked clothes and started to take it off, but she stopped at just opened it because she glimpsed at something that made her chuckled. "Or perhaps I should start from here..."

Then sakura grabbed him from his waist, looking at his lower body. Harry blushed heavily when Sakura's fingers touched kindly his buttocks.

"H-Hey, what you're doing…?"

"What we always do, Harry." She giggled happily before she started to pull of his underwear, her smile grew bigger when she saw how alarmed his little brother was.

"H-H-Hold down, sister!" Harry tried to stop her for pulling it off his underwear but Sakura was stronger than he thought so he couldn't resist her.

When she pulled it off, Harry immediately covered his shame with his hands. Sakura giggled in joy once again, she ignored why the boy was so shy with her. But her joyful smile disappeared in a second when she saw something that turned her face blue and her stomach shrink in fear.

"H-Harry, w-what is that thing on…." Sakura asked scared, his little brother gasped in fear as well like he was a little kid who was in trouble. "Harry? Don't tell me that…."

"Yes. I-I'm so sorry, sister. It appeared a couple of days ago…I…. I'm sorry for…."

"Did someone else now about this?" Sakura grabbed his shoulders. "Does grandfather knows?"

"N-No, I don't think so. At least for what I know, you're the first one who knows about this."

"Then let's keep it that way. We don't know how many days will grandfather stay on his office, for the mean time we should investigate about the matter." Sakura voiced was completely serious, more serious that she ever was in her entire life but at the same time she was absolutely terrified but not as her brother. "Harry, look at me." The frightened boy looked at her. "Everything will be fine." She hugged with all her might. "I will protect you for everything and everyone who wants to hurt you. So don't be scared, Harry. Your sister will protect you."

Harry's eyes felt wet, in a blink of an eye his face was soaked in tears. His body collapsed, he screamed like he didn't do since he was a little child. He hugged his sister as well, digging his face on her chest while seeking for comfort.

But what stood out from that scene wasn't the hug or the tears of the boy, or the weird fact that they two siblings were almost naked in the bathtub. No, what it stood out was the red marks on the right hand of the gifted boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to start by thank you by all the support from you people, I never thought that I could reach over 60 followers and more of 40 favorites in one chapter. So from the bottom of my hearth I said: Thank you very much and enjoy the next chapters. Also, happy new year!**

 **For this chapter I want to do something that I saw in the UBW anime so I hope you people will like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hound.**

Elegance, that's the word that her father always repeated to her when she was a child. Always keep elegance at all times that's how she lived her life. Tohsaka Rin was the only living member of her family, both of her parents died long time ago. Her father, Tohsaka Tokiomi died ten years ago when she was in elementary school and since that day her family went to a downfall. While the death of her father hit her really hard but not as much as her mother, the once lovely and cheerful mother that she loved disappeared and she had to live with a broken lady who wouldn't even recognize her own daughter.

Tohsaka Aoi always talked about her past, remembering the happy times with her family. She wasn't aware that her family was breaking a part slowly in front of her eyes, Rin wanted to be hug her mother with all her strength and cry like a newborn baby but that wasn't possible because on her mind Rin was another girl.

Her mother lived a long time but she died eventually, even in those years with her sick mother at her side will still count as growing up with no parents.

No that she raised herself but she wished that she had even if she needed to endured years of solitude it was far better that being care by that...fake priest.

" _Stop it, it's a good day for that man to running this early…"_ The head of the magus family thought while heading to school. She didn't sleep well last night because of the cop's sirens were on all night at all the city. Something about some corpses that were found in multiples places around the city, she knew this by some ladies that where gossip about it a while ago a few blocks from her house.

Apparently it was the show from some sick bastard because most of the victims where children and she didn't know more details of how they died or what the murder did to them.

But at the end of the day it wasn't her problem, they were also a great amount of dead children killed by some sick person but they never managed to catch the killer so the police left their cases closed and didn't provide a culprit to the families of the victims.

The last thing that needed on her life was a serial killer of the lose, the teachers and students were going to be really annoying for the next days.

She was one of the first students that arrived to school, it was too early of course. At this time the only ones at school would be her, the teachers and the president of the student council. Thankfully there was no signs of Matou Shinji around, good because she didn't want to face that arrogant and narcissus excuse of a man.

Any other day she wouldn't have bother to wake up so early specially if she didn't sleep well last night but today, well rather yesterday something happen that she didn't expect to have for at least fifty years.

Yesterday she woke up at the morning when she felt that her right hand was burning, she immediately woke up to see what it was and for a second she was convinced that she was still dreaming so she pinched her face.

It wasn't a dream.

Command Spells appeared on her right hand meaning that the Holy Grail had chosen her as one of the masters of the incoming Fifth Holy Grail War.

But how could that be possible? The Fourth was ten years ago and for what she studied the Holy Grail War only happen every sixty years so there were fifty years more until the fifth war! She searched for answers at every book somehow related to the war that she could found on her library but nothing could help her so she didn't have any other choice but to recurred to him. That fake priest was rather surprised for what he heard but that bastard was mostly enjoying the unusual events, his confirmation about the war just make her felt more sick than before.

But there was something that she forgot to ask him on the phone about this Command Spells: Why are they blue? She remembered at the last war the color of her father Command Spells and they were indeed red not blues, so why are hers blue?

Perhaps it was a consequence of having the war so early? She could only guess…

For the next hour she walked alone on the halls of the academy wondering about her role on the war. She wanted to win not because she wanted the Grail it was because of her duty as the head of her family and a magus. The meaning of a magus life is to reach the root, the beginning of the world but she didn't truly care for it. She wanted to end what her father couldn't in the last war, that was her wish…

She looked through the window how the students were coming to school, she envied them for not having such weight on their shoulders. How could have been her life if she was born in common family? Perhaps better, perhaps worst, perhaps her parents would still alive, only perhaps….

….her eyes focused on two individuals that were walking together at the gate. One was a young boy and at his side was a teenage girl, both having the same hair and eye color. Her eyes were mostly focus on the girl who was laughing by something that the young boy said to her.

She looked happy around him, truly happy. Making a smile that she once had in a long and almost forgotten past.

Of all the students she envied her the most.

She had everything that she lost: A family, friends, a little sibling, a smile and love. This envy ate her heart every single day, slowly and painfully. Why? Why would she feel envy for her? She was supposed to be happy for her happiness not hate her happiness. Her hands grabbed her chest with anger and sorrow, she couldn't stand looking at her smile any longer so she walked away from the window and directed herself to her classroom, it didn't matter if no one was there she just wanted to be far from her smile.

"Hey, Tohsaka." A male voice called her from behind, first Sakura and now his annoying older brother. "It's odd to see so early in the morning, I guess that is my lucky day to meet you like this"

She was getting mad at the notorious arrogant tone of the boy, he always tried to flirt with her every day. He had a group of girls at his disposal (Who wanted to be with him was beyond her.) but he was always trying to get a chance with her.

Rin sighed silently and putted on the best smile she could made. "Ah, good morning Matou Shinji-kun. I didn't expect you to see you so early either."

"Well I'm the team captain after all."

" _Vice-captain actually, idiot."_ "Well, goodbye."

"Woa, woa wait, Tohsaka." Shinji rushed to her said while he looked desperate to talk to her but he never let go that cocky attitude of him. "Why don't you come to see us practice, it will be fun."

"I'm not interesting in archery, thank you very much." She cut him off once again in hopes that he will understand and let her go but it had the opposite result.

"Ooh, is that so? Because I little bird just tell me that you assisted at some of our practices but now you're telling me that you are not interesting in archery. Perhaps you are interesting in something else? Or someone else in that matter?" He got his stupid smile more closely to her face. "Like me?"

She wanted to shut at him or beat him into unconsciousness but she couldn't let go of her façade, she needed to remain calm and keep her elegance. But destroying his pride and self-steam was something she was eager to do.

And she knew how.

"As a matter of fact, I do go there for someone in particular."

"Oh really? So you finally admitting it." His ego was blowing inside of his head, the purple haired boy was perhaps feeling like a total winner at hearing at his crush talking about him…or thinking that.

"Of course, your little brother Harry is quite charming to the eyes."

"WHAT?!" At this moment she wished to have a camera for taking a picture of Matou's face. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THE REASON YOU WENT TO THE CLUB IS THAT GIRLY MIDGET?!"

"That's not the way of a big brother to refers to his little brother, Matou-kun. If I were you, I would be happy for what he archived in such a young age."

"Don't tell me that crap because I don't buy it! Of all the girls of the school, you're the one who shows no interest on that midget and now you're telling me that you suddenly watch him practice?"

"What can I say? He grew on me besides he is too cute to not to watch." Rin turned her back at him and left. "Try to be nice with your little brother or the other girls on the school will start to ignore you, just a friendly advice."

"Hold on! Come back here, Tohsaka!" Oh my, he was reaching for her like a dog. She really pissing him off this time and she enjoy it. "We didn't fin-

"Why is too lousy at here?"

Shinji stopped his chasing when he saw a male student standing in the halls. The boy had the same age as them, he had short hair as him and was using glasses. Rin smiled when he saw the student council president, Ryuudou Issei, standing with crossed arms and glaring at Shinji.

"What are you doing running at yelling at the halls, Matou?"

"Tch! It's not of your business, Ryuudou."

"If it happens inside school's grounds then it's my business, Matou. Now can you answer my question or should I tell the teaching staff to make a call to your house?" How the confident of Shinji broke in just a sentence was something that it was always delightful to see.

"Nothing happen! Now leave me alone!" Shinji turned his back at them but not before shot a glare at Rin.

The two students watched in silence how the boy was fading away. "Well, I'm certainly thankful for your help, President of the student council."

"There's no need, Tohsaka. I was just fulfilling my duties as President but let me ask you what are you doing here this early? Last time I checked you weren't part of any of the clubs."

"I couldn't sleep well last night for all those noises from the patrols."

"Oh! So you are aware of what happen yesterday then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I heard the news in my way here by some ladies on the street." She looked away while crossing her arms. "It certainly is a great way to end off the week."

"Indeed, my father received a lot of calls last nights from his contacts. They were finding those poor children until 3 AM…" Her eyes wined in shock when the boy delivered the other part of the news.

"Oh god…"

"Yeah…the teachers are preparing a meeting at the auditorium in order to warn the students of the killer. It will certainly make run some panic but it's better to warn instead of regret."

"I see…well, I'm heading to my classroom. Good luck with the teachers."

"Just try not to make Matou mad again, Tohsaka. I can't understand why he can't be like his sister and by proud of his brother."

Issei didn't see it because Rin was already walking past him but her face suddenly went bland when he mentioned Harry and Shinji sister.

She felt sick once again.

* * *

After the meeting at the auditorium, she had math class for an hour. She took notes on everything that the teacher said to them, she needed to have the best grades on every subject. Tohsaka Rin was the model student of the academy, so people would expect for her the best scores on tests.

She still felt a little sick after a couple of ours but it didn't notice at all, perhaps after a nice lunch it will fade away.

"Em, Tohsaka-san?" A shy girl called her before she left the classroom. The girl was blushing slightly, on her hands was a homemade bento. "Would you like to eat with us?" The orange short haired girl begged her, Rin was moved a little by her proposal but…

"I'm sorry, Saegusa-san. But I didn't sleep last night and I couldn't find myself the time for made my lunch. I was about to heading to the cafeteria for getting something to eat." She replied with a true smile this time.

"Is that so…" The girl looked sad and disappointing by her answer.

"I'm really sorry, maybe next time." Rin apologized to her, she felt a little guilty for never getting launch with her.

But before she went to the cafeteria she heard some of her classmates talking about her. "You should give up, Yukichi. Tohsaka never brings food from her house."

"If that the case Maki, we should just eat in the cafeteria."

"Absolutely no!" The girl who started the conversation behind her back screamed. "The other weekend we went together to the city but all the boys we met that day only wanted to talk with her! If we go to the cafeteria with her, all the eyes will be on her and I don't want to be in there and watch!"

"Sorry for interrupt you but miss Tohsaka is listening to everything you are saying to her."

'Eh?" When she looked at the other door of the classroom she founded Rin smiling at her. "Shit, she is glaring at me!"

"I don't think she is glaring at you…"

"She totally is! She is incredible scary when she is smiling! Please stop it, Tohsaka! I treated you some Takiyaki!"

* * *

The waiting in the cafeteria was long but she managed to get some bread and an orange juice for lunch. She declined to eat with those girls but honestly she preferred to eat alone in the rooftop. It was cliché and all that but she founded some peace in there, she could insolate from the world for a couple of minutes in the rooftop.

Rin didn't want to see…

"Well, well, if it is Tohsaka-san." Someone called from behind, her voiced give her a worst headache than Shinji. "What are you doing walking in the halls like a loner? Don't tell me that you don't have anyone to share your food?" The girl was the same age as her but she looked like the stereotypical forgein and rich girl that a lot of people in Japan had. She had everything, her European features, big breasts, expensive jewelry on her neck and her hairstyle was those weird twin drills

Her name was Lluviagellita Edelfelt and she hated her with all her hearth.

"Good day to you as well, Edelfelt-san." Rin forced a smile but she knew that if she didn't hurry she will start to beat her to death. "And I could say the same about you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you by I am not a loner, Tohsaka. I'm a waiter."

"A waiter?" What does that mean?

"Yes, a waiter. As for I'm waiting for a certain individual for arrive so I inviting you to go away and leave us alone."

"That's rather rude, Edelfelt-san. May I know who are you waiting fo-?"

"We have practice after school, you should go and help us a little."

"If I not so tired after Fujimura-sensei class then I will go and give you a hand."

Rin body froze when she heard them approaching form downstairs. Of all the people of the school, she didn't want to see them at all. She would rather lose her virginity to Shinji than have a long conversation with any of them.

"Ah, Tohsaka-san." It was a girl's voice but she knew that it belonged to a young boy. Rumors about him were in everyone mouth, he was by far the most famous student of Homurahara academy. He was the only one who can go toe to toe with her grades, not matter which one.

"H-Harry-kun, h-"

"We doing fine, Tohsaka-san." She was cut off but not by him but his sister. "Have a good day, let's go Harry."

"Yes, sister." Their cold attitude towards them stabbed her right to her hearth. This time she couldn't hide the pain of her hearth, everyone could see how she was feeling right now. But they couldn't care less, in fact, they probably didn't acknowledge her presence anymore.

"Harry~~! Wait for me~~!" Lluvia went to the gifted boy side with a big smile. "Let's eat together!"

"I decline. My sister and I already made plans for lunch, so I we appreciate if you leave us alone, Edelfelt-san."

"Don't be so cold towards me, my dear!" Right now she had the same looked like some of his fan girls. "I prepare the best homemade food for you, my dear Harry! With the best ingredients that will delight your toungue, and perhaps we could do more than eating after school!"

"Do you want me to threw her through the window, Harry?" His sister proposed him a horrible and disturbing solution for his problem.

"No, it will be too suspicious if we do it in school grounds and with a witness."

"You know I can make their deaths look like accident, right?"

"I'm not questioning your skills, sisters. But I would rather not bother you with such an annoying task."

"Don't say such cruel things about me, Harry!" Lluvia hugged herself dramatically. "I'm just trying to show you my deep love for you and you just ignore me! But I, Lluviagellitia Edelfet, will not succumb to despair-!" When she recovered she saw how he two of them were already far from her. "Hold on, Harry!"

Even with all that mess at her surroundings, Rin wasn't really hearing for whatever they said. She was still remaining silent for how they greet her.

She bite her tongue, she was getting hurt but it was nothing compare of how much her chest was burning. The pain aching inside her turned into a blazing hate towards them. "AAHHH!" Rin threw her launch at the wall, her orange juice opened by the impact while her bread was still intact for the moment. "Fuck!" Now she stepped her food with anger.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" She stepped on her bread multiples times, like it was its fault for everything that happen in her life. She wished that they disappeared and never bother her anymore for the rest of her life.

She kicked all her frustrations out, it was amazingly childish and inelegant but it needed to be done or else it would explode in a worst time. Thankfully no one was around to see her outrage.

Suddenly she didn't feel sick anymore.

Neither she wanted to eat.

* * *

Afterschool she went straight to her house, avoiding the four individuals she didn't want to see. A lot of students stayed at school for club activities including those two siblings, before she left the school she said goodbye to Saegusa and her group of friends, the one who had tanned skin was still scared of what she would do to her for what she said behind her back.

Poor girl, if she was a magus like her she would certainly experience hell on earth.

But now she needed to do more important things that holding a grudge to her.

She walked alone all the way back to her home, there were a lot of people outside but they mostly were group of people together. There was not a single student that walked alone in the street, her school wasn't the only who had a talked about yesterday incident so it was reasonable that young people started to walk in groups for a while.

People looked at her like she was a weird bug, perhaps they think that she was stupid or insane to walking alone at these hours with a predator at the lose but she honestly didn't care at all. If someone tried to do something to her she will show them what happen when you pissed her off.

She arrived to her home after half an hour of walking, it was an annoying trip because of all the cops in the area moving around like they were actually doing something. They were completely lost and they didn't have any idea of what to do so they were patrolling to calm down the people but in her didn't work that façade, also she didn't care about the killer at all.

Rin went to her room and took her uniform off, she grabbed more comfortable clothing for what she needed to do this night.

Now was wearing a short skirt with long black stockings and a long red sleeved shirt with the white symbol of her family on her chest. It looked rather normal but she could move more easily with this clothing also she didn't want to get her uniform dirty because of the ritual.

She went down to her basement when she spent the last days cyphering her father legacy, she succeeded of course but she was disappointed for only find an old relic and a red pendant, and for some reason all the clocks on her house went back one hour. Seriously, what her father was thinking by letting her those things?

For god's sake, he could at least put something less heavy on the summoning circle. She was thankful for all those gym classes, if she was as an ordinary magus she would be exhausted by just pushing the big tomb on her basement.

Why was the function of this big thing again?

She cleaned all the basement, mostly because she needed to waste time until it was 2 AM. At that hour her mana was at her peak, having the most amount of mana that she can produce. If she was lucky enough, she could summon the best Servant: The Saber class.

With the Saber class she will have one of the most powerful Servant, one who has magic resistance by nature, raising her chances of winning the war.

She waited hours until it was 2 AM, Rin smiled with confidence. Letting out a deep sigh for calming her nerves, if she screwed this up she will doom all her chances of winning the war. She prayed to her parents that she didn't end up with Assassin of all Servants.

Using her father legacy (her pendant) she started to recite the words.

" _For the elements, silver and iron._

 _For the foundation, stone and the archduke of contracts._

 _For the ancestor, my great Master, Schweinorg._

 _Close the gates of the cardinals directions._

 _Come forth from the crown, and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom._

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times_

 _But when each time is filled, destroy it._

 _Set. Heed my words._

 _My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the grail's call and obey my will and reason,_

 _then answer me._

 _I hereby swear…._

 _That I shall be all the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

 _You seven heavens, clads in the three great of words of power,_

 _Come forth the circle of binding…_

 _Guardians of the scales!"_

The summoning circle on the floor glowed intensely, the amount of mana she expended on the summoning manifested on the red lights of the circle. It was working! Everything was going as she planned!

Soon she will have Saber on her hand! She will finally succeed her father wish! Everything that she went through these pass ten years will have finally meaning!

She was now a Master!

The basement covered in smoke, her knees started to felt weak, she was using too much mana but it worth it if it means to get Saber.

Tohsaka fall to her knees with a grin that said she did a good job.

"Great! I managed to get the greatest card of the war…!" When the smoke disappeared she found herself surrounded by…. nothing. "Huh?"

Why was no one in here? She said the summoning ritual word by word, she didn't forget anything or said any of the word wrong, it was perfect! Then why there was no Servant?!

 ***PUUUUUUUMMMMM!***

Something hit the floor of the dinner room, she knew this because the only way for entering the basement was for a door from her dinner room. It wasn't an earthquake because it was too short and it heard like something impacted against the ground. While she and the Edelfelt head didn't get along, they didn't try to kill each other (they actually do but not like this.)

So the only option was that her Servant wasn't summoned on her basement, it was on her dinner room.

"Shit!" She coursed, Rin ran upstairs. "Dammit! Did the door break?!" The first master of the war struggled with the door, she was getting mad for how things suddenly went bad. "Ah!" She screamed while kicking the door, Rin enter her dinner room.

All her furniture was piled on the middle of the room, worse, there were destroyed. Rin grabbed her hair with pain, her dinner room was completely destroyed, she had the money for fixed it but the simple ide…fact that her dinner room was destroyed was still bad…

The twin tailed girl shivered when she heard something moving inside the rest of her furniture. "Who is there?!" She asked trying her best to keep her calm.

A figure emerged calmly from the rests, the first thing she saw was a claw. It didn't look human at all, it had some similitudes to an animal but it couldn't be from an animal either because it didn't resemble to any animal she knew about.

She blinked, she just blinked for less than a second, a normal blink of an eye. In that blink the Servant came out completely from the broken furniture and he was standing before her.

Her eyes analyzed the Servant, a horrible shiver crossed her entire body like she was afraid of him.

The Servant was a male, a very tall male. He was really huge, at least two meters tall. He was by far the whitest individual she had ever met. His skin was white but with a little tone of grey, he looked like a corpse. His hair had the same color patron, it was short but at his forehead his hair raised and split into two antennas.

His clothing was oriental style…. or looked oriental. He had a black colored hakama pants but the bottom was raged showing some white fur on his ankles, but also in his neck, chest and wrists. On his torso was sleeveless long white cloak.

But there were unhuman features on him as well. He had claws on his hands and feet, his middle and index nails were lager than the others. When she looked at his eyes, she froze. They were orange, his pupils were large and slim, but his eyeballs were big like he was staring with his eyes wide open. He had some purple lines on his face, perhaps they were some kind of tattoos.

Even so, this man looked rather young. He could be between eighteen and twenty-one, she admitted that he looked very handsome for being someone this weird.

His eyes lacked any kind of emotion, the same she could say about his face. His orange eyes strike her deeply, Rin for a moment felt like a cornered prey in front of her predator.

But the young man didn't say anything to her, he stood in front of her and stared her in silence. Waiting for her to say something.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

" _Say something!"_ For an entire minute the two of them didn't say nothing to each other, she was waiting him to say something but her stood like a statue before her. _"I guess that I should start."_

"Who are you?" Rin asked with authority, she needed to show him that she was a good m-

"I am Tindalos the Hunter." Rin almost faint by the immediate answer from her Servant.

"What? W-Wait, who?!"

"I am Tindalos the Hunter." The Servant answered immediately, like some kind of machine.

"Who?!"

"I am Tindalos the hunter." The Servant repeated the same sentence for a third time, he was already telling her who he was but unfortunately she couldn't recall any legend about "Tindalos the Hunter". Who the fuck was Tindalos the Hunter?!

"I heard that already! I asking you who you are!"

"I-"

"You're Tindalos the hunter! But I don't have any idea of who "Tindalos the Hunter" is!" Rin yelled furiously, she merely met him a minute ago and she was already losing her mind. No, she needed to calm down. Getting mad wouldn't fix anything, if she didn't know who this young man was then she just needed to search for him later on but right now it was another matter to focus. "Answer me this: Are you Saber?!"

"I am not Saber, I'm Tindalos the Hunter."

"Aaahh!" Rin pulled her twintail in despair, how could this man being so dense?! "No, I'm asking you which Servant are you, idiot!"

"I am not idiot, I-"

"JUST TELL ME!" Rin screamed loudly but Tindalos didn't flinch.

"I'm summoned as an Avenger class." The man answered without giving her a headache…or actually he did.

"A-Avenger? What-I never heard of it before!" Think! How could this happen?!"Wait, how I didn't get Saber?! If I made the summoning ritual at…!" Then she realized something far too obvious. "W-wait, when I cyphered my father legacy all my clocks went back an hour so I didn't summon him at 2 AM but at 3 AM so I passed my peak an hour ago…." Her face went totally pale, she committed to most obvious mistake of a stupid amateur. "Ooohhh….."

"Are you fine?" Avenger asked but she couldn't hear any kind of concern in his voice. "Do you need assistance?"

"No! I'm not okay! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg, I knew it! I should have wait for the other Masters to summon their Servants! But now...but now I have to deal with you!"

"Do not worry, Master. Just tell me who I have to hunt and I will bring you their corpse." Rin gazed at him. Bring her a corpse? If he was true to his title, then this man should be good at hunting.

"What can you do?"

"I hunt."

"Yeah, don't tell me. But how?"

"I hunting them and then I killed them." Rin wanted to punch him in the face, was this man an idiot? "Who you want me to hunt?"

"…How do you kill them?"

"By kill them."

"Of course but how? With which weapon do you kill them?"

"With my Bone." At his back a huge red spear larger than his body appeared. "Give me my task." Rin stared at Avenger, she was mad at him, she wanted him to disappeared but if she did that she would lost her chance to win the grail.

At the time she couldn't make him fight another Servant because she was one of few Master that summoned their Servant so for the mean time she couldn't see the skills of Avenger.

"Not for now, Avenger." She sighed tiredly, well now that nothing could be done for the moment…. "My name is Tohsaka Rin and I'm your Master."

"Then our contract is complete, Master Tohsaka Rin." Avenger closed his eyes, with his fist on his heart he kneeled before her. "My life is ours, so as my bone. I will slay all your enemies and those who want to discard. Give me my task and I will fulfill it, Master Tohsaka Rin."

Rin blushed a little by the stupid thing he just said, she couldn't believe that people in the past actually did this all the time. "S-Stand, you are embarrassed me…."

"My deepest apologizes, I will take the punishment for my mistakes!" For the first time the man showed some kind of emotion but he sounded like an idiot, Avenger at least acted loyaly.

"…. there's no need, just stand up." As a good Servant, Avenger fulfill his order. She looked at him once again, this man was a mistake. She didn't want him even if he was an irregular Servant, in the end the reason that he was here was because of her rookie mistake. Why her dinner room take the punish for her…? "Actually, I do have a task for you…"

"Understand, tell me who I have to kill." Rin smiled at the white haired Servant.

"Clean this room."

"Immediately." He bowed and turned back to the mess he did. Rin wanted to go to bed and rest but Avenger grabbed his spear with his right hand for some reason and then…

 ***FOOOM!* *POWWW!***

Then she realized that his spear wasn't a spear but a bow and he started to threw his arrows at the broken furniture of Rin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I am fulfilling my task, Master Tohsaka Rin." Avenger answered, never stopping his arrow from destroying her dinner room.

Tohsaka Rin screamed completely mad at the Servant of the bow, cursing her father for the stupid thing that he left behind as a legacy.

While she was trying to stop her Servant for obliterated her Dinner Room, on her right hand were her Command Spells rested eight little stars appeared, but of the eight only the last one was blue while the others only have the form but with no color inside.

* * *

 **This is chapter 2 people! When I started writing this chapter this fic only has forty-something followers but now I have more than sixty…this is the best thing that ever happen to me since I started to write fanfictions back at 2012. I really appreciate all the reviews you people left, nothing gives me more joy than read what you people think about this fic. You can PM me whenever you want, I will always answer any doubts you people have.**

 **But now I will follow the advice for my last reviewer, if any of you want to be my beta reader just PM so we can talk about how to work together.**

 **For the last, you people may wondering as Rin: Who the fuck is Tindalos the Hunter?! Well, before you comment about him I need you to first to go to google and search for "Tindalos". I warn you, it won't be pretty.**

 **Have a happy new year and we see next year for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again, good people. I want to start this AN with an enormous "Thank you!" for all of you who helped me reach the goal of 100 followers in less than a month with only two chapters out and what a way to start the new year with a brand new chapter of this wonderful story of mine. First I want to thank Arawn D. Draven for point out that grammar mistake from last chapter, that's the reason why I need a Beta Reader so if anyone wants to help me just send me a PM.**

 **Also, how did you people started 2017? I started very well, I celebrated the holidays with my family and some friends, it was pretty cool because here at Argentina is summer so we went to the beach all day and watch the fireworks festival. Also all the news of new fate animes for this year, are freaking awesome! Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/extra last encore, fate/grand order and heavens´s feels, too much to take.**

 **And I just watched grand order OVA…**

… **.it´s sucks, really, really sucks. It was boring, bad animated, the story is so poor, the voice acting is so bad, the idea is good but not well executed, the main characters are really bland and generic, the secondary are okay (Caster is my boi!). It just a big commercial for the videogame so I don´t recommend you to even see it, go watch fate/zero or unlimited blade works, man, even fate kaleid is better than that OVA! Seriously! One hour with "Okay" fights, boring characters than you will never care if they live or die and when they want to make a "dramatic" scene it´s soooo generic that you see it because at that point you already see too much of the chapter and you said "Oh, fuck it. There's just 20 minutes left."**

 **Sorry for this little rant, if you liked that OVA then good for you and I don´t judge you. I just want to give my impressions of the OVA. Now, which of the new anime hype you the most? In my case is Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **I talked too much, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Blue.**

The sunlight of the morning entered to their room from the window, it was too early to wake up and completely unnecessary because there was no school today so she can sleep for more time today but she couldn't sleep anymore, she could merely sleep last night for what happened yesterday.

She looked at the naked boy who was sleeping pleasantly at her side, his tiny body was hugging hers. Sakura will often smile for having him at her arms but the situation could not be any worst. Her eyes focused on the Red Command Spells on his right hand then a horrible sensation of fear stabbed her heart.

How could this happen? For what their grandfather thought them about the Holy Grail War was that happens every sixty years and the last one was ten years ago, if this was indeed true then why Harry had Command Spells on his hand?

This couldn't be a joke from Shinji, they were real. Meaning that the Fifth Holy Grail War was about to get start sooner or later.

What should they do? If grandfather found about this he will certainly forced Harry to get involved, perhaps she could convince him for gave her his Command Spells and become the representative of the Matou family in this war but she knew both her grandfather and Harry. The first will want someone with more magic circuits to sustain the Servant, and the latter would never allow her to get hurt because of him.

The best and only choice was too get into the church and make Harry to give up his rights as a Master to the church supervisor. But this getting to the church without no one notice was difficult specially with Shinji acting as a rat for Grandfather in order to get some recognition from him or for the simple fact that he just despised his little brother.

She bite her lips in frustration, they needed to avoid any kind of contact with their family or the other magi of the town. Harry needed to be away from the house as much as possible, she immediately remember all those bitches who wanted to spend time with him after school perhaps she could use them as an excuse to get out from here. While she hated the idea of those whores getting intimate with his little brother she comprehended and repeated inside of her head that it was for his sake.

Her guard must to be high all the time even at school, her security against the Edelfelt cow needed to increase as well. They were high possibilities that both the Edelfelt and Tohsaka heads were Masters as well, if they found out that Harry was one of them they will take advantage for the well plots of the girls to getting Harry. She didn´t want to know what would do that cow if she learned this….

Harry's agenda has to be full at all times, every excuse counted as long it kept him away from the house but they needed to be careful as well in order to not get suspicious, Harry was well known to reject the proposals of the girls so it will be odd for him suddenly accepting every girls request of dates. So she needed to "force" his little brother to join her with her friends, it wasn't weird to see them together neither they would look suspicious. So the idea of Harry officially joining the archery club was the first step to save him from the war.

This was the best plan for them if they wanted to avoid the war, in order to succeed Sakura would restrained her killing intents towards the other girls who surely wanted (and they needed) to getting close to Harry.

" _Could this really work?"_ She wanted to succeed, she MUST succeed. But if something when wrong then Harry will be part of this bloodbath, so she needed as well think of what to do if that scenario happening.

The manor library had some information about the Tohsaka magecraft, it wasn´t too much but they needed any knowledge they could get about their enemies if the worst of the cases happen. Honestly if Tohsaka ended to be their enemy, she will gladly kill her like the whore she is.

Edelfelt could work too.

Neither she or Harry were doubtful of her skills, they could be matched to an enforcer. It sounded ridiculous but her body said the opposite, all the girls of the archery clubs or when she bathed after gym class saw how well shaped her body was. Not for her attributes (that they envy) but for her muscles, she was athletic but not in the way that she didn't have any fat but for having well sharp muscles, making her looked very odd when someone saw her naked body.

A future as an enforcer was certain for someone like her but in her honest opinion she founded completely meaningless. Her place was at side of him.

"Hmmm…" The sleeping beauty moved his head slowly on her breast. Harry looked very calmed and comfortable like he was sleeping between two cotton pillows.

She giggled almost in silent, how many boys would kill for being at his place right now? If they truly know, no one (but they were really sick people out there so…) specially for what happen yesterday.

Touching his cheek, she dried the tears from last night. Last time when she had him like this was three years ago when her body started to…

" _Harry is scare for his life and I'm getting horny for our first time."_ Sometimes her own desires troubled her life but thankfully she learned how to hold herself. The big sister kissed him on the cheek.

"I will protect you so don't cry anymore."

"Sakura..?"

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Sakura smiled. "It´s merely five o' clock, go back to sleep."

"No…I have to make breakfast…"Harry separated from his sister, slowly waking up. "You go back to sleep."

"No, you're going to lay down here and wait like a good boy for your breakfast." She crossed her arms. "You need to rest, Harry."

"Sister I have Command Spells I'm not sick." He answered half sleep but it fade away when he looked at the terrified expression on her face. "I-I'm sorry! I-!"

"N-No, we can deny it even if we want to. That's why we need to go to the church before is too late." She putted her best serious expression to hide her fears. "And Harry, do not say the C word anymore. We don't know if they are ears in the walls."

Of course! How could he be so stupid?! This is why he was so scared for the beginning! If grandfather realize that one of his grandchildren was chosen as a Master for the Holy Grail War, he will forced them to win the grail whatever the cost. One day, Sakura talked about their Uncle Kariya who was the representative of the Matou Family in the last war and for what she told him….he had an idea of what could happen to him if he joined.

The boy hold his hand with fear, this Command Spells were heavy. Immediately he was hugged by Sakura. "I told you, I'm going to protect you."

"You already said it…"

"And I will keep saying it as many times you need!" Her heart was pumping, even if she masked her expression but her heartbeat betrayed her. "I will protect you! From Grandfather! From Shinji! From the War! I won't let anyone to harm-!" A deep and passionate kiss cut her words, Harry was kissing her like lovers.

Sakura wined in pain when she saw the tears falling from his eyes, she quickly wiped his tears and took him closer to her. The purple haired girl grabbed his hair, for almost a minute they kiss but they ended it because they needed to breathe.

Harry was patting, while he started the kiss it was Sakura who was more intense as always. "I admit, I wasn´t expecting you to do the kiss. Usually I have to be the one who does everything."

"You're talking like I was a lazy ass, sister." Harry huffed, a little offended by how she called him. "B-Besides, I can't call myself a man if I don't try to be aggressive with my-" He stopped in midsentence while a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"Your what, Harry?" His sister smiled. "What I am to you, Harry? And do not say sister because I will know that you are lying." Harry looked away embarrassed. "Perhaps I'm…" She positioned her mouth close to his ear and whisper. "…your lover?"

"…"

"I don´t think there's nothing wrong with it, Harry." Her index finger touched his chin. "We being doing this for almost three years, I believe we win the status as lovers a while ago." She almost chuckled when her finger slipped from his chin to his belly making him shivered. "So, you don´t need to be embarrassed for what your heart wants, little brother." Her breasts pressed against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Continuing what we did last night" Then she started to fondle his buttocks. "or maybe not because a second ago you said to me that you weren´t sick so I don't have to take of you anymore." Sakura removed her hand off Harry, turning back her body. "I will wait for my breakfast, thank you very much." Before she could lay down on their bed Harry's legs were on her shoulders. "Well, guess I have to nurse you a little more."

The older sister turned her head back to Harry, his little brother was lying with his legs spread. He was covering his body with the sheets, she couldn´t see his crotch this boy was doing this on purpose to provoke her.

"Harry, I'm sorry but after this you're going to lay in your bed for an entire week."

* * *

The sound of her clock waked her up, she reach it with her hand and threw away while yelling "Shut up!"

Every morning started like this, she broke three clocks this last 6 months but if you ask her she will answer that she didn't feel guilty about it. Perhaps she shouldn't use her clock alarm on a Sunday….wait, why her clock alarm was on in a Sunday? She never woke up early on Sundays because she wants to sleep until 10 or 11 AM for obvious reasons. The only reason for why her alarm was on is because she forgot about turning it off.

Then all came back to her head, she snapped from her sleep and wake up quickly-

"Good morning, Master Toohsaka Rin." A calm male voice greet her, the young man was standing in front of her bed, staring at her with his yellow orbs.

"AAAH!" Rin jumped from her sheets, she almost fell down from her bed. "Wha-What are you doing, idiot?!" The brunette screamed at her Servant with a deep blush on her face.

"I am not Idiot, I am Tindalos The Hunter."

"Answer my question, Avenger."

"I guarded you all night while you rest on your chambers, Master Tohsaka Rin." Avenger answered calmly without changing his tone or expression. "Do you have a task for me?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She pointed the door with her index finger. "NOW!"

"As you wish." Avenger putted his fist on his chest and bowed before her, following her orders he left the room.

Little by little her face returned to its natural color. She wanted to punch herself for commit such a rookie mistake in her summon, why didn't she remember that all her clocks were delay a hour?! Not only that! For being impatience because she wanted to summon her Servant now she has to deal with this idiotic weirdo!

Last night after she prevented the destruction of her dinner room by the hand of her own Servant, she went to her library to find any information about "Tindalos The Hunter" but she couldn't get any results. Perhaps the public library had something about him but for doing it so she needed to use….A COMPUTER.

Just by thinking on those cursed objects made her body shiver in fear, how could people use those things on a daily basis?

Rin sighed on defeat. "I want to get a shower…" She finally got off her bed, her eyes had bags and her hair was all messy all over her face. There's was no mirror close but she could tell that she looked like a mess, she let out another sigh from her before she went to her bathroom.

She walked half sleep through her halls, the head of the Tohsaka family couldn't stop yawing. Once again she couldn't sleep well it was a miracle that she was able to walk somehow normally, a shower is what she need to snap out.

Opening the door with a big yawn, Rin went in while taking off her camisole. She dropped on the dirty clothes basket on the corner and left herself only wearing her underwear. It was white and plain looking for someone of her status but why she will show someone how her underwear looks like? She wasn't Edelfelt for folk's sake!

Removing her bra with a yawn she thought: _"Shit, I'm yawing too much. If that idiot didn't try to blow up my dinner room I wouldn't be complaining right now."_ She dropped it with the rest of her clothes, as the other last times she yawned a little annoyed this time. But when she was pulling her panties down Rin suddenly felt something was wrong, like something was watching her right now….

….at her back Avenger was standing in silent. Staring at her almost nude body with his wide eyes but completely lacking any kind of emotion, he wasn't even really looking at her naked body he was standing like as statue.

"KYAAAH!" The master screamed in fear while trying to cover her nude self the best she could, what the hell he was doing in here?! "What-what-what-whatwhatwhat?!" She immediately grabbed her camisole to cover her body. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Guarding you,M-"

"GET OUT!"

"As-"

"OUT!" Rin pushed him out of the bathroom but she had to do it with one hand because she needed the other to hold her cover. "NOW!" The bathroom door was slapped brutally on his face, the brunette panting heavily and completely livid.

"Hnnnnggg…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Winning the Grail or kill him? The twin tailed girl didn't know which one was better because right now any of them were fine for her.

How….how could he be so stupid to follow her into the bathroom? And his face….he didn´t react or say anything when she started to undress in front of his eyes! Why he didn't say anything?! He wasn't ashamed or had a perverted look on his face instead he didn't have any emotion on his face, his face was just painted on him.

" _Calm down! Do not lose your composure again! You need to stay calm and elegant all the time, Rin."_ Now bathed and clean, she walk down the stair to her dinner room for getting breakfast.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the mess that her dinner room was, all because of his way of "cleaning". Looking at her Command Spells she spotted seven tiny hollow stars and one blue filled star at the end of them, making a total of eight stars.

"What the heck is this?"

"Those are the unfilled roles of the remaining Servants, Master Tohsaka Rin." The voice of Avenger made her flinched, a light blush appeared on her face. Once again she was taking off guard by her Servant who was now standing outside and seen through the window…

….

….

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing out there?" Rin deadpanned completely amused of her Servant.

"You give the task to get out so I did." Avenger answered. "Do you have a task for me?"

"Get inside right now, Avenger." Rin demanded with a little of rage in her voice. "And explain me about these things."

"As you wish." Avenger bowed and walked through the window literally. He didn't open the window or went into spirit form and reappear inside the house, no he instead choose to break through the wall and window with his body. The white haired man didn't show any effort or sing of using strength to break it, he just walk casually into it and destroyed with his full body.

"What are you doing, idiot!?" Rin pulled her twin tails disparately.

"I am not idiot, I-"

"You break my wall!"

"You tasked me to get inside-"

"That's not what I mean, you freaking idiot! There is a fucking door! Why didn't you use it?!" Avenger stared at her in a deep silent, as always she couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking or felling at the moment.

"Oh." Avenger tilted his head to a side, showing his first sign of emotion since he was summoned. "I understand."

Her right eye was ticking nervously. Great, now his stupidity gave her a nervous tick. "Ex-…..Explain me what these things are, Avenger."

"As you wish." He bowed. "Those are the available spots for the blue faction Servants." Rin wined her eyes, confused for his vague explanation.

"Blue faction? Spots? What are you talking about?! Explain, Avenger!"

"You are the Master of the blue faction, as the Master of the blue faction you lead the Servants of blue to victory. I am Avenger of blue meaning that I take the spot of the Avenger of the blue faction leaving the other seven spots for the Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker."

"Hold on!" Rin extended her hand stopping him for keep talking. "You're saying too much too soon! And it still doesn't make sense!" She looked angry, all because nothing of this have sense! "Are you telling me that I, a solo Master, can summon all the class Servants?! Because last time that I check, the Holy Grail War only have seven Servants! Then how could I summon more than seven?!"

"By summoning them."

"HOW?!"

"As you summon any other Servant by using the summoning ritual." Rin clenched her teeth in anger, she was aware that her Servant was an idiot but not at this point! Blue faction? Available spots? Eight Servants? What the hell was this nonsense?

"Okay, okay. If that how things are then I have no choice." Rin's eyes focus on her basement door, if the case that what he said is indeed true then she could be able to summon another Servant. Without saying another word she went running to her basement, one inside she stood in front of the summoning circle.

"What's wrong, Master Tohsaka Rin?" Avenger was already behind her but she didn't care.

"If what you said is true then if I recite the summoning chant I will get another Servant, right?"

"Yes but only one of the remaining classes."

"Good for me!" Rin extended her arm, she did the exact thing she did last night with his summoning. Even if she wasn't at her peak or was at the very morning she didn't care because there's was no way that this could be possible.

" _For the elements, silver and iron…."_

 _So she started the ritual, she used mana of course but not too much. If this thing resulted to be a fake as she expected, she wouldn't like to waste her mana because of this._

 _"For the foundation, stone and the archduke of contracts._

 _For the ancestor, my great Master, Schweinorg._

 _Close the gates of the cardinals directions."_

Avenger didn't bother her during her chant, at least not intentionally. His Master was still annoyed at him, the reason why she was doing this was too show him how the stupidity he just said to her. But at the very least he could show like he was interested!

 _Did he truly believe that this was possible?!_

 _"Come forth from the crown, and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom._

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times_

 _But when each time is filled, destroy it."_

But suddenly something started, the summoning circle glowed. How could this be possible? Unless…Oh, damn….

 _"Set. Heed my words._

 _My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the grail's call and obey my will and reason,_

 _then answer me."_

It was a miracle that she was able to keep the chant for so long after the circle reacted, normally she would repeat the same word twice for her shock but somehow she managed to kept the summoning ritual stable but right now she had a problem: the summoning ritual was going well meaning that what Avenger told her was true, in other words, she was summoning another servant without a catalyst again!

But he said that they were seven spots available for each Servant class so she will get a Saber eventually even if this time ended with an Assassin or a Caster but when she realize this she also started to think about something else

They were other Masters participating in this war, Avenger told her that she was the Master of the blue faction and if it was a blue faction it would mean that is also a red or a yellow or any other faction of any color. She had eight spot, eight Servants of blue so the other Master could summon eight Servants as well.

 _"I hereby swear…._

 _That I shall be all the good in the world._

 _That I shall defeat all evil in the world._

 _You seven heavens, clads in the three great of words of power,_

 _Come forth the circle of binding…_

 _Guardians of the scales!"_

She ended the chant perfectly, she didn't skip nothing or mispronounce a single word so the summoning was perfect. As a bonus this time when the steam disappeared she didn't stare at a empty room with not Servant crushing on her dinner room.

Instead she had a red knight before her eyes. This Servant was wearing a full armor with helmet and everything else but even so the knight was smaller than her. By the sword he(?) was holding she could tell that the Servant she summoned was indeed a Saber.

"So, girl…are you my Master?" The knight asked even with his helmet on, she could see his green eyes staring at her.

But his or her question passed one of her ears and exited for the other, at the moment Rin wasn't paying attention at her new Servant at all.

 _"What the hell did I get into?"_

* * *

 **Here's is the first chapter of the year guys! I hope that you people like this and yes, this is kinda like Fate/Apocrypha but with some changes and is in the fifth Holy War. Hope, you people wouldn't mind but if you guys want something fun wait until you see the Servant I choose for Harry's faction.**

 **Now, which Servants do you think that they are going to appear in the future? (Besides Rider and Caster from stay night, because is pretty obvious by now if you see which characters I select for the fanfic profile)**

 **I going to use Servants from all the fate series: Stay night, Zero, Grand order and many, many more. So leave your predictions and let see who will be correct!**

 **Until next month (Hopelly).**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back once again with another chapter of Fate/Corrupt Grail, chapter 4 to be exactly. Now before you start reading this chapter I warn you that this chapter will not follow what happen in last episodes, it will be an Illya focused chapter for to the beginning to the end. If you don't like Illya then I suggest you to wait for chapter 5 but this chapter will be as important as everyone else so I'm sorry if I don't focus on harry and sakura.**

 **They are still questions that I left in chapter 3 and it won't be answer in this chapter, sorry.**

 **And as always I grateful for all the support coming for you, the reason that I fell this motivated is for people like you who follow my work.**

 **April update: the last part was wrote two months ago, this is another update. First, I'm deeply sorry for the delays. My computer broke, thankfully my dad gift me a new laptop for my birthday but unfortunately it didn't have Word and I will not pay for it, so I had to use other ways.**

 **Second, I'm fucking Hype for the Apocrypha anime that it will be aired on July! In Netflix too! Honestly, is the anime that I expect the most. There also the new fate movie, a kaleid movie and a anime adaptation of Fate extra. The heaven's feel movie…I'm no hype for it but I will certainly watch it in the future and for the other two…..go fuck yourself Type-moon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A habitant of Carcosa.**

Snow.

Since the day she born it was the only thing she knew about the outside world, a forest surrounded in snow. In her childhood she loved to play outside alongside her parents, the walnut game was her favorite (because she always win). She was their champion…

…now she was like any doll of the castle….no, saying that she is like the other would be a mistake because she wasn't like the other dolls.

She was a Master, the Master of the Einsbern Family, Illyasviel von Einsbern.

Her entire existence, her reason to live was to archive the Holy Grail for her family. To reach what her father couldn't-No! She doesn't want to remember him! After what he did! What he did to her! What he did to mother! A man like him deserves to be forgotten! A traitor! That's how he should be remembered as! The man who betray his family for nothing!

She didn't need him or anyone else for that matter. She can live for herself, she already had a reason to live for: The holy grail.

Yes, it was what really matters. It was the reason of her entire existence, of all the Einsbern.

How much she hate it, as much she hated that traitor of a father. Damn it, she still was thinking about him. They were better things to do.

Right now she was beholding how the Einsbern magus were summoning her Servant, for what she heard they were using a piece of King Arthur round table but they wouldn't risk to use this relic if he didn't keep the king's scabbard Avalon…she was doing it again, damn him!

Illyasviel lived in constant pain because of him! Her grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einsbern was old styled magus as one would expect for the head of a well known magus family but even if they were "family" he just looked at her as a tool as the homunculus she was! The things that he did to her body this pass ten years….nothing of that wouldn't have happen if he-they kept their promise!

"Focus, child." The cold and deep voice of her Grandfather snapped her from her rage thoughts.

"Yes, Grandfather." She automatically responded without any trace of emotion, while she hate him she knew that he was right. This man founded the way to cheat the rules of the Holy War allowing her to summon her Servant two months before the war started.

However, all the Einsbern (including her) were shocked by the color of her Command Spells. For what they know, Command Spells were always red colored but for some reason her Command Spells were white. This was probably the first time that she saw the old Acht surprised and she didn't blame him but this also raised a fear in her hearth.

She didn't know what this means, perhaps something went wrong when she received the Command Spells. If this was true then everything would be her fault, if the summoning goes wrong because of this Command Spells then….

The head of the family started the ritual, the only thing that she needed to do was providing the Command Spells and some mana. Old Acht insisted of doing this, it was too obvious that the man didn't trust her enough or believed that she wasn't capable of summoning a Servant without assistance.

She felt how her Command Spells were reacting at his words meaning that for the main time everything was doing well.

The relic they choose was to summon King Arthur as Saber but the chances were slim. A difference of Avalon that was a direct connection, a piece of the round table was linked to everything that had a seat on it. Her chances of summoning King Arthur were the same as the chances of summoning Lancelot, Bediviere or even Mordred. But at the very least she would be able to summon a Saber…if nothing were wrong of course.

Suddenly she fell a ache on her right hand, she immediately look at her Command Spells and found that on her hand were appearing tiny stars, eight exactly.

" _What's happening?!"_ Her hand was glowing as well as the summoning circle, the summoning chant was coming to a end.

She did it! The steam surrounding the room was the proof of her Servant being here! The steam soon fade away revealing her Servant Saber…

Wait.

This person was a woman….a really young woman, a teenage girl perhaps a fifteen year old. She wasn't Arthur, Lancelot or Tristan. Perhaps she could be mistaken for Bediviere, this knight in particular was known for having delicate looks but her armored dress give her away as woman.

This Servant was beautiful, blonde hair tied by a bun and green eyes. If she wasn't wearing a dress she could be mistake as a handsome young man.

"I am Saber of white, I ask you: which one of you is my Master?" Her voice was calm and soft, elegant.

Illyasviel looked at her grandfather who looked disappointed for what she summoned. A chill went through her body, she knew that he was mad for what she get.

"Saber of white? What do you mean, Servant? Explain yourself!" This was the first time she had seeing grandfather raise his tone at someone.

But her Servant ignored his voice and turned her eyes on her. Saber was staring at her little self with a calm gaze. "Young lady, are you my Master?"

Illyasviel wined at her words, she wasn't expecting her to be so- No! She is a Servant! A tool! It didn't matter how she look, she was her tool!

"I am-"

"Silence!" Her grandfather stopped her for ending their contract. What was happening to him?! "What have you done with King Arthur?! Who are you?!" Saber finally noticed the angry man before her, she saw him quietly without losing her cool.

"If you do seek for the King of the Knights, you have "him" in front of you." Both magi blinked in surprised for what she said.

Was King Arthur a girl?! She knew that not all legends are a completely faithful but going as far to say that a woman was a man? This made her doubt the gender of all historical figures towards time.

"Do you have anything else to ask me or can I end the contract with my Master?" Saber demanded in a voice full of authority but calm at the same time. The older didn't say anything as reply. "Let me ask you once again, are you my Master?" The blonde haired woman asked her once again.

"I am." The little girl grabbed the sides of her skirt and bowed. "My name is Illyasviel von Einsbern, is a pleasure to meet you King of the Knights." Her greeting was cold and emotionless, for a second she wasn't any different from the other dolls of the house. After all, a Servant was a tool who will not live after the end of the war.

There was no point of being attached to her.

"My sword would be at your side and your fate will be the same as mine, henceforth our contract is complete, Master." She bowed as well to her, showing that she was a knight. "What are your orders?"

"The war has yet to start, Saber. When the time comes, we shall travel to the town where the Holy War will take place." Illyasviel answered her coldly, Saber noticed her cold tone but didn't say nothing. "Until then wait with me at the castle."

"Understood." She nodded. "I will take your lead, M-"

The king of the knights stopped her words when the sound of electricity appeared on the room. The three persons in the room turned their gazes at the now glowing summoning circle. As an act of magic, Illyasviel emotions returned to her face showing her surprise and fear for what was happening.

Her grandfather scream at her, blaming her for what was happening but the truth is that she didn't know if this was her fault or not. She didn't do anything of course but since her white Command Spells appeared on her hand she feared that something went wrong at her summoning. Yet the most surprising thing was that Saber already putted herself in front of her, holding…air? No, she was holding an invisible sword.

"Stay back, Master!" Again, her Servant surprised her by how she acted. For what she could see, Saber was concern about her well….no, she is her Servant and a Servant's duty is to protect its master, nothing else.

Such as with Saber, the room was covered in steam like…..like….like a Servant was summoned.

And a Servant indeed was summoned.

The homunculus girl wined her eyes in shock for the being that resemble a man before them. And by "resemble a man" she meaning that this Servant didn't posses the appearance of a… "normal" Servant.

First of all he was amazingly tall and slim, about more than seven feet tall. Both his arms and legs were long, almost to the grade that they looked deformed. He wasn't wearing armor like Saber but instead a black bodysuit with stitches across his body also at his chest was a yellow colored symbol but she couldn't recognize that symbol. Well, there was nothing out of place of wearing a bodysuit or being tall but when you went to his hands and feet you will notice that something was wrong about him.

His feet weren't human, instead of five fingers they were four like…no it was an eagle foot. His hands at least have five fingers but they were sharp and long, having all his nails slim and large like knives.

The bodysuit covered all his body even his neck, perhaps his head as well but she couldn't know by the black colored mask he was wearing. When she saw it, she suddenly remember the masks that the medics used back at the time of the black plague in Europe but his mask was more striking and let it see his mouth.

The only glimpse at his skin was by his mouth, his skin was grey. Not white, not black or pale, grey like stone. Illyasviel couldn't stare at him anymore because the female body that was blocking her view.

Illyasviel moved to the side at saw the male Servant smile. A shivered of fear cross her body when she spotted the shark looking teeth of his mouth.

"Oho, this is quite a welcome." The man finally talked to them, his voice was calm but a difference from Saber he sounded more joyful than her.

"Identify yourself!" Saber asked.

"Of course, please forgive my rudeness." He armed a fist and punched his chest. "Servant, Avenger of white." The man identified himself by a class she didn't have a slightest clue about.

She looked at her grandfather searching for answers he might knew something about him. As a matter of fact, the old man was angry at this new Servant.

"No! Not this again!" Jubstacheit was screaming angrily, today her grandfather's actions didn't make any sense. "How?! How could this happen again?!" His angry eyes gazed at her granddaughter making -her weep in fear. "What did you do?! Are you trying to mock me, Illyasviel?!"

"N-No! I-I-I!" Now she wasn't any different from the other children in the world, she was another little girl being scolded by an adult.

"Sir." Saber once again step before here like the knight in shining armor. "I would not tolerate any harm against my Master. If you raise your tone again or accused her for actions she did not take then I warn you to find a place for hide from my sword." Her words manage to touch her, the Servant since her summon was completely kind to her…but she was her Master so it wasn't that real if she think it about.

"How dare y-?!"

"Oooh." For everyone surprise, Avenger was already standing very close to Illyasviel. Now that she had him closer she realized that he was more intimidating that he seems. "This little offspring is the Master of the White faction?" Avenger seems that he was gazing his eyes at her but his mask didn't allow her to see his eyes, both girls frowned at how he approached her.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Jubstacheit yelled. "Is this you're doing Illyasviel?!"

"N-No, I…" Even with Saber acting as a shield she couldn't respond him properly, her words didn't come out from her mouth because of her fear.

"I don't who you are, elder one." Avenger interrupted her grandfather with his raised hand. "But when two people are speaking, one does not interrupt them because it would be rude." He crossed his arms while directing his unseen eyes to him. "And please, the offspring has not to be blame. She did not call me, I call me myself."

"W-What?!"

"What I said, elder one. The offspring did not summon me; in fact, I would go far and say that she did not chant the summoning after Saber. As a matter of fact, I can say with certain to you, Saber, that when you were summoned they did not understand when you present yourself as Saber of white. Please, correct me if I commit a mistake."

"You did not, Avenger." Saber answered, her invisible sword was not longer pointing at him but she still didn't make it disappear. "Before your appearance I was having a conflict with this man about my presence."

"That's not good but is not bad either, one can't know all. You are not gods after all." Avenger chuckled gaining the angry gaze of the homunculus. "But worry not, allow me to explain you." He said while making a reverence to them. "As you may have notice, the different color of her Command Spells." Illyasviel took a quick look at her hand. "The color of your Command spells tells which faction you belong, little one." He took her hand, she shivered when she compared her hand size to his. "See those little stars on your little hand?" His fingernail softly touched her Command Spells. "See the first and the last star? You see that they have color while the others are hollow?"

The homunculus girl took off her hand, she didn't try to hide her discomfort for being touched by this weird man. How dare he to treat her like a little girl? The way he talked, the way he smiled, everything about him was starting to annoy her?

"I'm not "little one". I am your Master, Illyasviel von Einsbern! If you treat me like a child again, I-"

"You will what, offspring?" Suddenly the air coming from him changed completely. His smile disappeared, his jovial tone as well. "Let me guess: you will use one of your Command Spells to silent me?"

"Avenger, are you threatening our Master?" Saber tighten her grip, an dark aura started to crushed between them.

"Of course not!" Avenger smiled innocently at Saber. "She is not my Master at all." The man give them a cheerful smile but his words were colder than steel. He smile was still on after Saber put herself into a fighting stand. "There's no need to be alarm, people. I don't have any intention of harming her."

"Then explain me why I'm not your Master."

"Because I have no intentions of follow your orders, but don't get me wrong I will not kill you or anything similar. If you cooperate with me I will cooperate with you. Help me and I will help you."

"You know I can force you to obey with these?"

"Of course, but that would be both a waste and disrespectful. My father once told me that if you want respect you need to respect others, and I truly believe in his words, little one." Avenger smiled. "Well, like I was saying, those hollows spots are the available spots for the other classes. You have summoned me and Saber, the other classes are yet to be summoned by you, Illyasviel von Einsbern."

"If you don't believe me, ask Saber and she will tell you the same information as me." The young Master looked at her blonde servant for questions, Saber nodded confirming everything that he said to them.

"This is impossible!" Her grandfather screamed what she was thinking. "They are no meanings that a single Master can support more than a Servant! Enlighten me how she can support all the classes by herself." His question was reasonable and honestly she agreed with him, the amount of mana that a magus needed to sustain a Servant was already big, she couldn't imagine someone sustaining more than one Servant.

"I don't know." Avenger answer while shrugged his shoulders.

"W-What you mean that you don't know?!"

"Do you know why the sky is blue? Or why the fire is red? I just told you how the factions works, why she is able to do this then ask other, I'm not a mage so I have don't the slightest clue about how this things works." Suddenly that jovial and well talked individual turned into an irritated guy. "I just told you what I know, if your call whatever you wanted to believe it, old man." Yeah, now he was talking like a thug.

"How dare you, you insolent-!"

" 'Insolent'?! I talked to you the best way I could, I answer all your damn questions, while I not recognize the offspring as my Master I will certainly protect her and kill all those stupid servants! And why do I get for playing 'Mr. Nice man'? I have an old weird looking sage who doesn't stop doubt the stuff I said to him, but you know what? Believe what you want! I'm a warrior not a sage! I have no idea of how magic works!" The masked Servant screamed his lungs out to him, what this how this man truly was. "Offspring!"

"W-What?"

"How long would be for my first battle?" The man was still calling her like this but the very least he wasn't treating her like a child. "What's wrong? Did you suddenly turn mute or something?" But he was somehow more annoying that before.

"If I may" Saber calmly called for his attention. "Illyasviel told me that there is time before the war starts, for the meantime we should wait until the other Servants are summoned, Avenger."

"Then I have to stay here like a statue until the other Servants are summoned?!" Illyasviel was slowly losing the fear from him, right now she couldn't believe that her new Servant was making tantrum like a little boy. "What do I suppose to do?!"

"You could start by telling us your name, Servant." It was the most obvious thing to engage when you have a Servant. One needed to know all the strengths and weakness of their Servants in order to plan future strategies, and for doing so she needed to know his na-

"If you couldn't recognize the symbol on my chest then there is no point of tell you my name." The homunculus girl felt how one of her veins on her head suddenly pop out.

"What?"

"As I say, there's no point of telling you my name. This symbol gives away my identity, or more specifically, who do I serve." With his thumb, he pointed at his symbol. "Even if I told you my real name it wouldn't matter because I'm just a background character of his legend."

"What do you mean? That you're just a minor character?"

"I am part of my highness legend, compared to his power and glory I am just a background character." Avenger was completely looking down himself but yet he said all this with proud and joy.

"If that is the case, just tell me the name of your king, Avenger."

"Why should I?" By this answer Saber get in guard immediately. "Hold it, there's no need to get violent." Avenger raised his hand in surrender.

"Stop this buffoonery! You will answer my Master questions now, Avenger?"

"Or what?"

"Or I will use this." The little homunculus showed him her Command Speels. She heard at her side that her grandfather was protesting for her to not use them now.

"Oh, do you really wish to use your Commands to something as trivial as make me follow your orders?"

"Of course not." She for the first time smiled kindly. "But yes to order you to suicide." Saber wined her eyes for surprise for what her Master just said to him, while he didn't seem to be alarmed but perhaps it was because of his mask covering his face.

"You're bluffing." He calmly replied. "Why would you sacrifice one of your servants?"

"Didn't you say that I am not your Master? If that is the case then nothing will happen to you if I use a Command Spells on you, right?" Her smile grew larger and colder, she was losing the kindness from before.

Avenger didn't reply this time for her pleasure, she raised her right hand and started to mutter some words. As she expected, she saw how Avenger flinched by her whispers.

"Is something wrong, Avenger?" The fact that he was remaining silence was good. "If there's nothing wrong then you wouldn't mind to answer some questions, no?" Once again no reply. "Saber let him."

"Yes…" She answered; Illyasviel noted the sound of her voice. Perhaps she was having trouble of the way she was doing things? Maybe, she was a knight after all.

"Well, would you mind to tell us your name?"

"Arxs xar Arxsassus." Avenger replied. "I told you that you wouldn't know who I am."

"Then what is the name of the man's legend you belong?"

"Is # %&#$*" Avenger muttered some unknown words to them. No one was able to figure it out what he just said, for its sounds more like a word it was a whistle.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said $%$& ++*." He did it again, that whistle.

"Are you mocking us, Avenger?" Saber looked at him angrily. "Or do you really desire to die?"

Avenger remain silent for a few seconds, the three persons outside him were getting anxious. But before the old man of the room said something, Avenger talked.

"You people just here a whistle, right?" The man replied. "Sorry but it's impossible to me to tell you my king's name."

"Why?"

"The same reason Saber covers her sword in air." He pointed at the Servant of the sword. "If she took it off, it will reveal the true of her weapon and by showing it, it will reveal her identity. I am wrong, Saber?" He received a nod from her. "You see? Even if I tell you or write his name, no one will be able to know his name unless someone figures it out on their own."

"Then your symbol gives away who your king was."

"Exactly, you can say that the whistle you heard is like a Noble Phantasm as my helmet." He touched his helmet. "You haven't been able to read my stats, no?"

It was weird that she wasn't able to read his stats while she was able to read Saber's. "So it's another Noble Phantasm of yours?"

"It hides my stats from being seen from everyone, if I removed it then you can see my stats."

"Then remove it."

"I would rather not."

"Remove it."

"I will if you remove your clothes." The invisible sword of Saber was now almost touching is neck.

"Master, give me the order and I will end him." Saber stated as serious as possible, but before her Master was able to answer, the tall man grabbed Saber's sword.

"I believe that you didn't get the meaning of my words, Saber."

"What any other meaning would have to ask my Master to undress herself? If you keep disrespecting my Master, in front of me above else-"

"Then you can answer for her, Saber; would you remove your clothes in front me?"

"What you say?"

"Answer the question."

"Do you honestly believe that anyone in their right mind would remove their clothes in front of you? The simple thought it's shameful."

"That's my answer." Saber blinked her eyes in surprise. "Like you beings get offended and thinks is unthinkable for took of your clothes, the same is for me to remove my helmet in front of you."

"I don't think that is the same, Avenger."

"For me it is but I don't hope for you to understand."

"Wh-"

"Leave him, Saber." Illyasviel interrupted her servant. "It's pointless after all. If he doesn't want to remove his helmet then leave it, is not that seeing his face is important for our plans. But I would do ask you to give me a demonstration of your abilities."

"Of course, I have no problems with it." Avenger smiled. "Well…" He moved away the invisible sword. "I will take my leave for now."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to find me a room for my workshop, offspring."

"A workshop? Didn't you say that you were an Avenger?"

"Yes, but I do have qualities for a Caster. Just don't expect me to chant any kind of spells." He walked through her side but he was stopped by the older magus. They both looked at each other.

"Hold on, Servant. Where you think you're going?"

"Do you need something from me?"

"I do. Saber, scold your Master to her room. I have matters to discuss with this new acquaintance of us."

"What kind of matters you need to talk without me?" Illyasviel crossed her arms in defiance but that little moment of defiance was erased when her grandfather give her an angry gaze. "Just…let's go, Saber."

The blonde haired Saber held her comment for Jubstacheit and just nodded to her Master. Both of them leave the room in silence, leaving behind the two males to talk about something.

* * *

"My name is Sella and her name is Leysritt. From now on we will be your personal maids, princess." A maid homunculus presented herself and the other homunculus maid as well. The first one, Sella, was the only one of the two who showed some emotion while the other just stared at her with almost empty eyes.

"Nice…to meet you…Illya…" Leysritt greet her very slowly and casual, she smiled like she was a little child. Actually, she was one technically speaking.

"Leysritt! My apologizes, princess. Leysritt was made very recently and she needs some adjustments-"

"It doesn't matter." Both maids stared at their lady with wide eyes. "You will fade away eventually so it doesn't matter how she calls me."

"Y-Yes, as you say, princess." The maids bowed. "It's there anything you need from us at the moment?"

"Where are my Servants?"

"Do you ask for me, Master?" The door of her room got open by the Servant of the sword, emphasis on the "Servant of the sword" because Avenger was not with her.

"Where is Avenger?"

"I have no knowledge of where he is now, Master. But I can look for him if-"

"No, leave him be. I just want to know if you will response my call, Saber. You may go now."

"As you command." Saber nodded and left the room. Outside of the room, Saber sighed tiredly. Her new Master was a complicated person and she couldn't blame her, after all, is not good for a child of her age living alone and growing up without her parents.

No, it wasn't the time of thinking about ghosts of the past, right now she needed to focus on her duty as Illyasviel's Servant.

And speaking of her Servants, Saber didn't trust Avenger. The man said straight to her Master face that he didn't recognize her as his Master and he wouldn't follow her commands unless she forced him to do it, Illyasviel didn't use one of her Command Spells on him but it was a matter of time before she has to use one with him.

There was also the problem that the head of the family asked him to stay behind for some reason. She didn't know the reason for why he reacted the way he did when he saw him, he said that an Avenger was summoned again.

For all she knew, the Einsbern Family was one of the three families that created the Holy Grail ritual many years ago. This was the fifth Holy Grail War, this family has already participated in four grail wars and there was no way for her to know who they summoned in the past. But Avenger? It was the first time that she heard about the Servant of the Vengeance, she was aware that this wasn't a normal Holy Grail War but even in the last war…

"Is that the real King Arthur?" Saber heard a voice talking behind her back, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"Apparently, she is." Another voice joined the conversation, a difference of the first she could tell that this person was indeed a male.

"Hmm, why is that we can never get a proper Servant? First we lose the grail and now we have a knight girl and an Avenger." Saber flinched in annoyance, this individuals are the one she hated the most; cowards that talked about other behind their backs. She felt insulted by their words but she didn't show on her face, instead she remained in silence. A true knight would not care of what the cowards said about you, getting upset by their insults was just childish.

"Speaking of Avenger, it is true that grandfather give him a workshop?" Now the magi were speaking about something interesting for a change.

So in the end the head of the Einsbern decided to give him a workshop?

"Excuse me." The king of the knights walked towards the magi, when they saw her they suddenly wined in surprised.

"W-What do you want, Servant?" One of them asked nervously, this person tried to sound strong but she could tell that he feared that she was going to do something to her for what they said about her.

"I heard you said that Avenger got a Workshop, where is it?"

"H-He is in the third floor…"

"Thank you."

The servant left the two and walked through the halls of the manor, she needed to talk with this man.

Their first encounter was quick and unsatisfying for her, if she was going to fight alongside him in the time she needed to know if he was a man she could rely on in battle.

She went up to the third floor of the manor, thankfully as a Servant she could sense if a Servant was close to her.

But she didn't need that, she could heard a singing voice coming from the halls that certainly belonged to Avenger. She couldn't recognize the lullaby he was singing but by the rhyme she could guess that he was singing some kind of song for children. At the end of the hall was a locked door that was chained by strings.

If this wasn't Avenger's workshop then she wouldn't know what it is.

Saber stood before the closed door but before she could touch the door opened from inside revealing Avenger's face.

"Yes?" Avenger asked Saber with the door mid-open. "Do you need something, Saber?"

"I do, I wish to speak with you."

"Could you come back later? I am in a middle of something important and I wish to not be disturbed be no one."

"This is important as well, Avenger." Saber pushed off. "We need to talk." The king of the knights could tell that the tall man was staring at her even with he was wearing a helmet.

"You are one of those individuals that don't back off when they want something, don't you?"

"I am."

"Very well." Avenger step out from his workshop and closed the door. "What you need to talk about, Saber?"

"What did you and the Einsbern head talk about in the basement?"

"The elder was mad with me for some reason, perhaps he was not pleased of my summoning. He did ask me about how a faction works."

"Nothing else?"

"I did ask him to give me this room for my workshop, he opposite at the beginning but I managed to convince him that it was necessary."

"Why did he oppose?"

"For the same reason that you came here to talk to me: you don't trust me." Saber didn't react at his accusation. "Well, I don't blame you for distrust me. In fact, I respect your loyalty towards your Master but do not expect me to follow her orders immediately."

"She is our Master, Avenger. As her Servants we are obligated to protect and serve her."

"It is true, that's a Servant's duty but like I said to her I only follow my king. Do not expect me to swear loyalty to that offspring, Saber." Avenger stated with his arms crossed.

The blonde haired Servant stared at him in silence once again, Avenger had a statement and he kept it. She respected people who didn't yield to others but unfortunately his posture didn't benefit her at all.

"Avenger, while I do not know you or the legend your part in, I cannot tell if you are a man to be trusted or not. Like you, I respect your opinion but let me tell you that if you somehow threat the life of my Master, I swear to my honor as a knight than I will end you."

"Then for the sake of both of us, let's hope that the little one does not commit the stupidity of anger me." The air between them changed, the atmosphere got darker than before. While they have no hostile intentions, tensions arise from their gazes.

"If you don't have anything else to discuss, allow me to return to my job." He broke the staring. "Call me when something relevant happens." The girl frowned but he probably didn't see it.

Artoria Pendragon was alone with her thoughts again while she walked away from the door of the workshop, their conversation was completely useless. She should have pushed him more to get results but it the end nothing changed between them.

She did establish what would happen if he decided to do something to Illyasviel, but he as well somehow threat her. How could the head of the family let this man go free in the manor without repercussions? Avenger threatened the life of your own granddaughter and you give him a workshop?

And she thought that Kiritsugu was heartless…

Now, what could she do? If she couldn't convince yet Avenger she should found something else to waste time until the other Servants are summoned, perhaps she could train a little in the forest like when she was young.

But she couldn't give up on him yet, the safety of her Master was in game. What could she do to convince him to cooperate?

He said to them that he will cooperate with them if they cooperate with him, it made sense but why he doesn't acknowledge Illyasviel as his Master? Avenger's answer was that he will only follow his king, a feeling that she could understand and comprehend but at the same time it was a nuisance.

She only hoped that it wouldn't become an actual problem in the future.

And that's why she needed to found a way before the war starts.

Walking down the stairs, her green eyes moved to the open entrance door of the manor. Amounts of homunculus were leaving the manor alongside magi.

" _Where are they going?"_ Saber saw how all those people were leaving the manor, for the quick glimpse she had of outside was that they were vehicles waiting for them.

"They are going to search for new relics." The older man of the family talked from the other side of the room. "Avenger already explains to me how the factions works, Saber. We still have plenty of time before the war start it will give us the right amount the time for getting the relics for the remaining classes of the faction." His face was stern but Saber found some glimpse of joy in his words.

"I see." It made sense. One of the most primal things in the Holy Grail War is to found a relic for your Servant. Now that the elder know about the faction system he needed to prepare a relic for each class Servant. "Which heroes had you ask them to search?"

"From different regions and ages, one of them is from the age of gods."

"Oh, and who that hero would be?"

"I think you're asking too many questions, Saber."

"There is something wrong of me trying to know who will fight at my side?"

"No, but is not your problem to worry about such matters. I guarantee that our Servants will be the strongest of all."

"I take your word then." The king of the knights nodded in agreement. "I wish you and your servants the best of lucks."

"Wait." Before she could leave him, Jubstacheit stopped her. "Have you spoken with Avenger?" The man asked.

"I speak with him a moment ago, why do you ask?"

"What have you both talked about?" Her question was ignored by him.

"I wish to discuss about his attitude towards my Master."

"And how did it go?"

"Avenger has not changed his mind. He still refused to acknowledge Illyasviel as his Master."

"I see…." Jubstacheit stopped a second before the next question. "Saber, what do you think of him?" Somehow she expected him to ask this.

"I don't know him enough to make a proper judgment but if you want to know what I think about him, is that I don't trust him." Saber stated. "I tried to talk with him but I believe that he is not the kind of man who changes his mind quickly. If he keeps thinking like the way he does then he will be become someone dangerous in the future."

"And if he becomes one, do you will be capable of pulling him down?"

"Perhaps, I have yet to know the full extent of his abilities."

"I see." The old man nodded. "You may go, Saber."

"Understand." With that the Servant of the sword left the head of the family alone. _"What should I do now?"_

Her Master wanted to be alone and she didn't think that Avenger would change his mind any sooner. Perhaps she could train in the forest for a while, it is much better than stay inside the mansion and do nothing.

* * *

It wasn't a big room but it wasn't small either, he could comfort with the room size. As long he could work peacefully it was fine.

Saber came here to talk a while ago for obvious reasons, she wanted to convince him to follow the offspring Master. A useless attempt but he respected her for what she did, Illyasviel von Einsbern was in good hands.

She didn't hate them but just like Saber he was loyal but only to his King. He couldn't call himself a warrior if he followed another being, it will be a dishonor for his heritage.

How strong was Saber? The Saber class was known as the strongest of the seven servants (Or eight in this odd case), but how strong was this particular Saber?

Least than a day since his summon and he wanted to fight to death…he was still thinking like a youngling.

Oh, of course! He was working now.

If he could have a free wish right now, he would wish that he could made a good paw.

* * *

The maids and the magi were leaving the manor in order to search for new relics. She didn't know which relics they were searching for but just like grandfather said: it was not her place to worry about this.

She wouldn't know what heroic spirit will be summoned until they bring the relics.

Illyasviel wondered how she was able to maintain two Servants without feeling any kind of pain. For what she known about supporting Servants, one needed high quality magic circuits to maintain them, but to be able to support two servants? Even more, eight? That's person will be on fire because of their magic circuits exploded.

But she merely felt any nuisance from this two.

She was a first-rate magus but even she wouldn't be able to hold up for this long without trouble. Most of all, how did she manage to summon Avenger? She only said the chant one time with Saber and that's it, the servant just appeared out of nowhere. He excused his existence by telling her that he called him himself, whatever that means.

The little Master was aware that her grandfather reacted badly at his presence, what did he mean that this happen again?

For this to happen again obviously mean that it happen before, perhaps in a another war the Einsbern summoned an Avenger class but that wouldn't make sense with everything that she studied about the war.

Then again with everything that happen recently she was more than certain that her knowledge of the Holy Grail was completely wrong.

"Do you need something else, princess?" One of her new personal Maid (Sella?) took her away from her inner thoughts.

"I do not." Illyasviel answered her coldly, even with both of them being full of life and treated her nicely. "Leave my room."

"As you wish, princess." The slim Servant replied while the two of them bowed, leaving her alone in her room.

The homunculus Master was really tired, not physically but mentally. Too much in little time would make anyone go mad but at least she could handle this mess.

Her cup of tea was empty, she drank a couple of cups until she didn't want more and ordered her maids to retire. Now alone, she thought about how her battle would be. How would she able to win now?

For what she could gather from her Servants it was the Masters are part of different factions and she the Master of the white faction, meaning that she was the Master of eight Servants and so the remaining Masters.

By simple math, the total amount of Servants would be fifty-six including hers. This cold numbers made her shiver in fear, something reasonable for what she has to face in a soon future.

Your biggest problem in the Holy Grail War was the enemy Servant's identity, being concern about the identity of 48 servants was beyond everything that she could expected to happen in the holy war.

Could she win this fight? Even with King Arthur (Or queen?) as her Servant, the chances of winning weren't of her side. What she needed right now is to find the best relics so that her Servants could outmatch the others or most of them at least.

It had been too long since she felt this nervous about something, not even when her grandfather was blaming her for summoning Avenger.

Once again the Grail was fading away from her family hands.

" _No!"_ She couldn't fall into despair, her entire life was to obtain the holy grail for her family. Nothing would change that, not even the amount of Servants. _"I will not lose, I will have the grail by any means."_

 ***Toc* *Toc***

"Princess?" A female voice called her. "The headmaster asks for your presence."

Her grandfather called for her? Why would she need her?

"Princess?"

"I heard you." Illyasviel walked to the door, when she opened she saw a couple of the house maids waiting for her.

The albino girl felt that something was going on around the manor, maids were transporting materials trough the halls. They were weird things: Rulers, cotton, steel, glass, and other weird materials that weren't common in workshops.

She assumed that the unknown Servant was asking for these materials, but her eyes wined when she saw the covered bodies of the expired homunculus being transported. If all this things were for Avenger then why would he need the maid bodies? Her curiosity almost defeated her if it wasn't that she restrained her impulses.

Calming her head, she rethink that her Grandfather was going to speak with her so she could ask him why he ask for all this.

* * *

Outside the manor, the Servant was fighting against imaginary enemies in order to train. It was mostly useless, by nature, Servants are in their peak when they are summoned so the idea of training was meaningless.

Yet, it was better than sitting inside the manor and doing nothing.

Saber was thankful of this new body of hers, she felt light and strong, and her invisible sword moved fast like the wind.

She let herself go free in her training, somehow this felt nostalgic to her. Didn't she do this last time? The king of the knights remembered her first day in the manor, her Master didn't talk to her but fortunately she had Irisviel's company who was more delightful than her husband.

But she also remembered her last day as his Servant, what he made her do…

Arturia Pendragon stopped her training and started to think deeply of that man's actions. _"Why did he do that?"_ Her former Master was a horrible man, one able to do absolutely everything in order to win. It didn't matter if he had to use hostages or using dirty tactics, whatever means that could help him to get his objective were fine.

At first she thought that he was a troubled man, the world had changed since her times so it was reasonable to understand that the mentally of mankind has changed as well in order to adapt but….he proved her wrong.

What he did to those people, to the other Masters and Servants….and to his wife…

How….how could he do that to Irisviel, the woman who loved him? He was no fool, he knew exactly what happen to his wife…the nature of her body and after all the struggles he pass through only to throw it away with no reason…why?

But questioning the dead was useless and she would never know the answers.

"*Sigh*" She shouldn't think about that any longer, now she should focus in winning this war.

 ***CRACK***

The sound of broken wood made her snapped, moving her head to see where the sound originated, Saber found a white bear. It wasn't weird for her to find a wild animal in a forest but the moment she saw the bear something definitely was bad with it.

It was too big for being a bear, more like a bear it was a wild beast. And it wasn't an exaggeration, because its body proportions were wrong.

Actually, now she was looking at it more closely…

" _A teddy bear?!"_ Her eyes were wined open in surprise at the odd monster. Indeed it was a toy with bear appearance but it was definitely a stuffed toy like the ones that children usually have.

A big torso, circular type limbs, a soft-looking body and buttons as eyes, everything about the bear scream 'toy'.

But where and when it appeared?

The giant toy moved its head slowly, perhaps it was looking at her but she couldn't tell.

The giant toy moved its head slowly, perhaps it was looking at her but she couldn't tell by those fake eyes of it.

 ***FOOM!***

All of the sudden, the stuffed toy waved its arm violently against her. By all means, Saber dodged the attack but the speed of the bear surprised her. How could this thing move with such speed to almost hit a servant?

But it didn't matter at this very moment, this thing was attacking her and she couldn't stay still. Holding tighter her invisible sword, the knight ducked the next swing of the bear. It was fast, faster than she expected to be but still it was no match for a true Servant.

In a way, this was good for her, now she would have an actual target to hit instead of imaginary foes. For the toy bear, everything was bad, the king of the knights was using it like a ragdoll. The bear tried to defend itself but it fell down at the invisible sword of hers.

In less then 15 seconds, the stuffed animal lost a leg making it to fell down.

Saber observed that the toy was filled with cotton like any other toy, but she didn't focus in this matter and proceeded to slay the object

 **"Please hold on, Saber."** From the stuffed bear a male voice came out, a voice that she immediately recognized. **"I was just testing my familiar abilities against a Saber class, my apologizes if I staled you."**

"Avenger, what's the meaning of this?"His voice only made her get even more tense and angrier, was this man using her as a test subject?!

 **"Well, I just ended my first familiar and I wanted to know how well I made it so I thought that there was no better way that test it with a Servant."**

"I see, you also thought of telling me before I destroyed it?"

 **"Consider us even for treating me before, Saber."** Avenger responded. **"Besides, you defeat Antonio quite easily, good job by the way. But unfortunately it's means that I have to work harder next time."** The teddy bear laughed.

"Do not mock me, Avenger!" The tip of her sword touched to the point of almost stabbing the bear's throat. "First you disrespect my Master and now you dare to use me like a test subject for your toys?"

" **Yes and thank for you-"**

 ***Slip!***

The king of the knights didn't let the man end his sentence and cut off its head. The teddy bear´s head rolled on the snow, it was a bizarre imagine for outsider, even for her, she wouldn't think that she would use her holy sword against a giant teddy bear.

" **Well, that's was very rude, Saber."** Even with the head cut off, Avenger was still able to communicate through it. **"Yet I don't blame you, you're expressing your discomfort against me with the doll (Something that I don't like by the way.)"**

 ***Swung!***

She swing her sword for the last time, now the amputee head was completely destroyed. Saber was a calm person but people like Avenger could get on her nerves, his attitude towards them was the thing that annoyed her the most. Looking at the broken toy, the blonde knight sighed tiredly. Of course, she wanted to train a little but not like this, neither she wanted to be a test subject for Avenger.

If this man still acted like this, she wouldn't have any other options but to fight him or…dispose him

 **To be continue….**

* * *

 **An abrupt ending but honestly, I was kinda tired of this chapter. It took me too long to finish it and I felt like I was getting stuck in it so I decided to end it here and continue it in the future. Next chapter, will be focus on Harry and Sakura for the most part.**

 **If you dislike this chapter, I give you the reason. I think this is the worst chapter so far, and I'm sorry that after so long you get this thing. I swear that I will reward you all guys in the future for all your patience and support.**

 **Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been too long but I finally upload a new chapter after three months, it's quite short but is better than nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Participant.**

STARTING SEARCHING…

SEARCHING…

SEARCHING…

SEARCH FAILED….

RE-STARTING SEARCHING….

SEARCH CANCELLED…

USING MANUAL SEARCH…

LOOKING FOR MATCH….

MATCH FOUND…

PHYSICHAL BUILD….COMPATIBLE

PERSONALITY….COMPATIBLE

SPIRITUAL BUILD….INCOMPATIBLE

PRANA….INCOMPATIBLE

MATCH FAILED….

WARNING: PROCEEDING CAN OR WILL DAMAGE THE RECIPENT

PROCED ANYAWAY?

BEGINNING POSSESION VIA PROVISIONAL SEALING OF FORMER PERSONALITY AND SPIRITUAL INSTALLATION OF HEROIC SPIRIT

FORMER PERSONALITY CLEARENCE…RECEIVED

CROSS-DOMAIN BASE ANATOMY BACKUP…BEGIN.

INSTALLATION COMPLETE

BEGIN ADAPTATION OF PHYSHICAL BUILD AND SPIRITUAL BUILD

ERROR!

ERROR!

ERROR!

DATA CORRUPTED!

PROCEEDING WILL PERMANTALY DAMAGED THE BODY!

ERROR!

ERROR! ERROR!

ASSIGMENT OF CLASS SKILLS….BEGIN

BEGIN INSERTION OF DATA PERMATAINING TO ALL HEROIC AND MODERN ERA AS REQUIRED

BACKUP…COMPLETE

CLASS SKILL ASSIGNED. SKILL [CHARISMA] CHOOSEN

INSERTION OF REQUIRED DATA COMPLETE

ADAPTATION COMPLETE

ALL CLEAR

CLASS RULER SERVANT ACTUALIZATION COMPLETE

* * *

 **Matou manor:**

Today was the day, if they failed that would mean that they will part of this holy war. Thankfully they haven't seen either their grandfather or shinji since they woke up. It was good thing but she couldn't help but to feel nervous about this and for good reasons.

She had been living in this mansion for more than ten years, and you don't need a year in this house to realize that Matou Zouken knows everything.

Sakura despised this m-monster.

What he did to them when they were young was unforgivable, if it wasn't for the worms that he implanted inside of their bodies, she would have murder him long time ago. It was a good dream; to kill him and escape with Harry to somewhere far away and live happily ever after.

But unfortunately this wasn't a dream, it was nightmare (some people called it "reality" but she merely sees any differences).

They did their daily routine, doing something else could raise suspicions from Zouken. So they prepare breakfast like any other morning, both siblings talked but they didn't really meant what they were saying but it was the best to try to fool Zouken or anyone who was hearing their conversation.

If everything went well, when this day ended Harry will be free from the incoming madness but in order to do so, they needed to reach the church without everyone knowing.

The moment that someone spotted them, Harry's fate will be seal forever but she won't let it happen. She will be protected him from anyone who dares to harm him in any way.

"Good morning, children."

Brother and Sister resisted in a godlike level to freeze in fear when their grandfather entered the dining room.

"Good morning, grandfather." They both get up from their sits and bowed to their grandfather as how they were instructed to do it.

"I see that you already prepared breakfast." The tiny ugly man chuckled, Sakura wanted to throw her butter knife to his forehead but not only that will be bad for them it will also don't do anything to him. "Harry, can you fill a cup of tea for your grandfather."

"Of course."

Harry was completely aware of what could happen to him, as Sakura he played his role without hesitation. "Here you have, grandfather." The girly looking boy prepared the cup tea and left it in front of the empty where Zouken liked to sit down every morning.

"You are a good boy, Harry." The old man gave him his smile, even when he was normal his smile was completely evil. "You may sit again, boy."

"Yes, thank you." The purple haired boy sit again on his chair, it was a bad moment but Sakura was proud for how well he was handled this situation but they needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

Should she say now that they have plans for today? No! If she dropped the bomb now, he will be on them all day! It has to be smooth, when Zouken asked about their plans she would answer slowly and normal like nothing happen.

But god! How much she wanted to rip off his face and pee on his corpse!

"I couldn't see yesterday when you came home, children. So let me ask you, how was school?"

"As usual, I help Sakura with her club activities. We are training for the nationals, unfortunately, I'm not an official member of the club so I can't help them when the time comes."

"I see, those are bad news for your team, Sakura."

"We've training hard, grandfather. Besides, the club has won their own tournaments before me and Harry came to school. I just need to train them enough to the point that they can win the tournament."

"Oh, you sound very confident of yourself."

"I have faith in my skills, grandfather." Sakura drank all her tea in one shot.

"S-Sakura, you shouldn't drink tea like that…"

"Harry, may I have to remember you about our bet?" Harry looked confused.

"What bet?"

"Yesterday at our practice, a lot of the members wanted to date Harry this weekend but they we're trying to kill each other for him. So we decided that whoever managed to hit all the targets without failing."

"Let me guess, you win."

"Yes, as Harry's big sister I can't let any other girl to steal my little brother. It's my duty to protect you from those predators."

"You make it sound like they were sick people, Sakura. And why should I go on a date with you?"

"Well, I DID win the bet for you, little brother of my. At the very least, I expect you to reward me in some way." At the other side of the table, Zouken was laughing. "What? It is funny that I want to spend time with my brother."

"At all, child but you acted very childish a moment ago."

"If you want my true intentions, I know that some of the members like to spend the day fooling around in the city. So I would like to show them that I can spend all the time that I want with Harry."

"That's very cruel, sister."

"Those girls need to know what happen when they try to steal you from me."

"Please, don't refer me as some kind of object."

"But you're MY cute little brother." Harry blushed at her commentary, in the inside he was fucking glad that Sakura came out with a made out story. He didn't know about this but he was able to catch up quite easily, playing the shy and timid boy was his specialty. "I am right?"

"Well, Harry you should do what your older sisters says." The old man take another sip from his tea. "If you two have plans for today then I would just let you be, you're both young so you need to enjoy your youth when you can."

Zouken was being…disturbingly nice with them, Harry noticed this but Sakura was the one who was truly terrified. Did he know about Harry's Command Spells? She didn't know exactly when he got them, she knew about their existence yesterday! What if he knew about them all along?! This…this could be a trap for them, no, the fucking bastard was teasing them!

The best course of action is to keep with the play. "Even Grandfather agrees, Harry. So you don't have any choice in the matter." If they commit a single mistake, if they lay down their guard for a second it will over. "Now go upstair and prepare for our date."

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that word from your mouth." The purple haired boy left the table and the room as well, for him it was good to be far from Zouken.

"He certainly looks anxious to go as well, Sakura."

"I'm his big sister, grandfather. It's normal that siblings spend time together."

"What about Shinji?"

"What about him?"

"He is your older brother as well, Sakura. Shouldn't you spend time with him?"

"And you? Are you spending time with your grandson?"

"Of course, Harry will become the next of the family soon. It's my duty as the current head of the house to teach him our family traditions."

"You're not answering my question."

"Neither are you." They both threw an intense sight to each other, Zouken didn't stop smiling at her. Like he was mocking her like she was a little kid again. "But don't worry, I agree with you with that disappointment of a grandson that is Shinji, its feel like a bad joke that useless boy is family."

"You're right, we both agree on him." _"Good job, Shinji. You're pestilent existence made us find something in common."_

"Hehe, you neither became a disappointment, Sakura." The purple haired was surprised to hear those words but she didn't let him know it. "When you came into this manor you're nothing but a crybaby, who threw away by her lovely family to mere strangers. But now you're a one of the most capable magus that this family ever have."

"I feel flattered."

"See? Even your tongue has become sharp over the years as well. You certainly become a perfect magus for this family, Sakura. That boy is certainly lucky to have you at his side."

"We oddly agree with various things today, grandfather."

"Indeed, well, we are family after all." Standing up from his seat he looked at her granddaughter with a grin. "I have work to do, child. Have fun with your brother." With that the decrepit man left the room.

Sakura should be glad that he was out and they could leave the manor with no problems but…she knew that something was wrong. If she learn something by living this past twelve years was that Zouken knows everything, nothing assure her that the man wasn't plotting something behind their backs.

Is that the reason why he was inside his room the past days? Was he preparing the materials for Harry's summoning ritual?!

" _We have to get to the church, now!"_

* * *

Harry noticed that Sakura was tense and he didn't blame her, this was a tense situation. If their grandfather spotted they were done, he was going to force him to win the grail for him, that if he was lucky. Lying and hiding stuff from Grandfather was the worst of crimes, and the worst of crimes had the worst of punishments.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sakura grabbed his hand, for the stranger they both looked like a two sisters walking around. "I will protect you."

"That's not what I'm worry about."

"I know, that's why we are going to get out before it starts." Sakura was scared, he knew that. While both have been victims of their own family, Sakura suffering was…different. He was a victim of his own family, while Sakura had more than one culprit, he asked once about her previous family when he was younger but the answer he got…

" _You're my only family."_ "Harry, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then I need you to do something for me, okay?" Sakura pulled him off from the streets, they both ignored the people who were walking with them. His sister took him to the park, something weird because the church was definitely on the opposite side.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to go to a stop before going to the church."

"But where?"

Soon his question was answer when he saw the public bathroom, specifically the female one. "W-What are we-?!"

"Harry, just trust me." The girl dragged him into the bathroom, he thanked every god in existence that no one of their school was around when they entered the bathroom.

They went inside of the toilets; he wanted to say something but Sakura took out something from the wall. "I hide stuff in this secret hole quite time ago, for something like this should happen and we needed to disguise ourselves."

"When did you start to plan things like this?"

"The less you know better." Sakura pulled out a bag. "Take your clothes."

"Sakura, I don't think that is the right time or-"

"No for that! (But that's disheartening as well.) I need you to wear this clothes." She hand him the bag, when he open it he realize that it was full of girls clothing….

"…."

"I don't like your silent."

"Sakura, what is the real reason that you have these clothes for me?"

"I have some clothes as well, is for the both of us."

"But why? I know that a disguised is good for us but you have this for a long time-"

"Take off your clothes and put those this, Harry."

"But-"

"Harry, you and me did more things that are far more socially condemned than cross-dressing. Just change your clothes." Sakura interrupted everything that he could argue. "I'm going to be in at the side, when you finish handle me the bag so I can change my clothes."

"…." Something he wonders if his opinion had any value.

 **30 minutes later:**

"This is denigrating but is actually working." Brother and sister were now walking again in the street but people didn't seem to take notice of them, even if people of their school were around they couldn't recognize them. Not only because he was using girl's clothes, Sakura also bring wigs and eye contacts.

Now Harry looked like a normal browed haired girl, with a shirt, a skirt and stripped stockings. Honestly, he looked like any other normal girl….should he be glad or depressed?

Sakura for the other hand, while having the same hair color, she used blue eye contacts for her and her clothes were more….tomboyish, like, she was still looking like a girl but she was wearing now jeans, leather boots, a white shirt and a black jacket on it. She was definitely a girl but a really handsome and mature looking girl, a tough one, different of the more feminine looking Sakura that everyone around her was used to see.

"You're staring at me too much." His older sister smiled at him. "I'm really that handsome to you." The boy blushed heavily at her words. "So this is what you're really into…"

"I-I'm not, you're the one that made me wear this clothes!"

"And you don't look so embarrassed about it." Sakura suddenly grabbed him by the arm and took him closer to her. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"We do not!"

"How could are you. And I'm here doing everything possible in order to keep you safe from this event…"

"I think that I should be keep safe from you."

"Maybe you do…"

As always she knew how to calm him down, even in situation where his life was at the edge she always found a way to distracting him from reality. She was the perfect sister in that area…but could they made it? And if they couldn't make it, what should he do?

Zouken teach them about the history of the Holy Grail and how their family was connected to it. He knew everything to its origin, the rules, the summoning ritual, the servants, everything about the grail was taught to him when he was younger.

Is not that he was weak, as a matter of fact, he and Sakura where incredible talented for their age. They chances of getting the grail were high but the risks of dying weren't low. Could you blame him if he admitted that he was scare of dying?

He didn't want to die! Who the fuck wants to die?! While the idea of a wish device was tempting, it wasn't enough for him to give up his life for it! He didn't have a wish for the matter! The origin of all could go fuck its mother for what he cares!

"We are here."

Harry putted his eyes on the Kotomine church, for what they know the church always send it a priest to take the role of the supervisor for the holy war. Personally, he never met the priest of this church but he was a veteran of the previous war so maybe he could help him with their problem.

He let a big sighed, this was it. Once they reach inside everything would be over, right? Sakura grabbed his hand and he answered by hold it tighter. It was now or never.

They walk like normal people to the church, not to fast, not to slow. They needed to be seen normal, thankfully they couldn't feel a familiar meaning that they weren't spying on the church yet.

No one was looking, now-

 ***SCREEECH***

They both wined their eyes when the church's door suddenly open, someone was going out of the church-

"!"

Harry couldn't describe the terror he was feeling when he saw that face coming out from the church, how?! What is HE doing here from all places?!

" _Shinji?!"_ He thought immediately, he grabbed Sakura's hand like he never did before. No, they were wearing a disguide now! There's no way that he could know that they were….or maybe Zouken already knew from the beginning.

Maybe he asked Shinji to go to the church before they arrive and caught them in the act! How stupid they were to be this naïve! Now everything was fucked!

Their old brother come out from the church but something was ….very wrong about him. He was still wearing his school uniform for some reason, meaning that he never came home to get changed. Second, something about his overall self didn't feel right. And, why he was using a cane?! He doesn't have problems walking! He is the archery club!

Shinji looked at them, surprisingly calm, he didn't recognize them? He walk, using the cane as assistance, why he was using it?! He is faking a wound?! Was he wounded last night?!

What was he doing in the church?!

The little boy snapped when Shinji's hand….petted his head?

" _W-What is he doing?"_

The Matou sibling were confusing for his odd behavior, he wasn't touching Harry in any weird way, he was petting his head in a…tender manner?! Not only that, he was smiling! Like a nice and normal guy!

"We'll catch up later, young boy." He talked very kind and nice, like he was another person. "Good luck." With that he walked pass trough them, still using that cane for walk.

"W—w….what?"

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

They couldn't understand a thing of what they just experience before their eyes! Why Shinji talked to Harry so nicely?! What was he doing in here?! He find out that he was crossdressing! How!?

"My, looks like I have other guests." A deep voice talked to them inside the church, they saw a old priest standing at the end of the hall.

Smiling.

"What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **To be continue….**

 **Been a while isn't? Sorry for the delays but I have too many things to do, thankfully next chapter will be upload fast (or not).**

 **I have seen the new Apocrypha anime….it's sucks, it was a total letdown. They skipped a lot of scenes, the pacing is bad, what they did to Mordred and Berserker is just….they fuck up.**

 **For the good side I have Re:Creators to help me to forget about this anime….**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I came here first of all to apologize to every single person who wanted to read the next chapter because they will not be next chapter, it's over.**

 **When I first started this fanfic I was in another moment in my life but things got complicated with collage and started to feel down. I was also writing another fanfinc called "grim tale" that it was a crossover with Rwby and fairy tail, it was also last year when I lost a lot of my motivation fro writing.**

 **Fairy tail sucks, it's perhaps one of the worst series I have ever watch and read, and I wasted my time on it. It hurts me because it was the reason why I started to write fanfiction back at 2012 and after five years I realize all the wrongs about that series and got depressed, until today I haven't touched any Fairy tail related content.**

 **I was also recently introduced to RWBY, I was a giga fan, I'm still are to a lesser extend. You see in 2016 RBWY volume 4 aired and I was left angry for how it turned up to be but I still liked the show, but at the same year that I realized how bad Fairty tail was it also aired RWBY volume 5. You should guess that I was really excited that it was going to continue and there was a lot of things that volume 4 make me hype for.**

 **It was perhaps one of the biggest disappointments I ever had that year alongside the horrible mess that was Marvel vs Capcom infinite. Now I end up to be some kind of RWBY hater, I legit hate Ruby Rose right now, I despise her with all my soul. I was angry when I watched it, only three things had ever make me angry to watch: Batman v superman, Berserk 2016 and fate/apocypha.**

 **This was the final nail in the coffin, I was devastated. I lose all my motivation as a writer, then I started to think about this fic and other I had and I ask myself: "Where is this going?" Don't get me wrong, I know what I wanted to do but…what was I doing?**

 **This fanfic was a mess know I think it about, they will be eight servants for each faction, they are seven factions leaving a total of 56 servants, if we included masters and other characters I have a number close to 80, 80 characters to write. That was a mess. There was no way I was able to write this amount of characters, devolved them and write good fight scenes. I will have to leave a tons of characters without any kind of importance to the plot, and that bug me.**

 **But the worst part is that I was focus only in three factions, and Harry wasn't in those. As a matter of fact he was throwing him aside, the main fucking character! He was immensely important to the plot but after revalue it he wasn't a character instead he was a plot device, and that's an insult.**

 **I really have a tons of ideas for this fanfic but I just can't use it without losing control, that's why I wrote another story recently called "Fate kaleid anomaly" it's a rewrite of prisma Illya that I felt more comfortable writing and in more control, check it out if you like this story.**

 **I will rewrite this story one day but with less characters and with no Harry, because there's no point of me using Harry Potter as a protagonist. It's a waste.**

 **Again sorry for doing this but at least you people deserve to be know what happen.**

 **1sttehb**

 **ARSLOTHES**

 **Aevun**

 **Akasha Brunestud**

 **Allhailthesith**

 **AndroSid93**

 **Angel Thera**

 **Anikong**

 **AnimeGamerGirl23**

 **Aqualis34**

 **Arai kaji**

 **Arawn D. Draven**

 **Arccelerator**

 **Archimand**

 **Armed Truth**

 **AscendedHumanity**

 **Astr-Nik**

 **Auditto**

 **BEZDNA**

 **Bamyaxxx**

 **Barkhan**

 **Basilisk King17**

 **Battleship Vytalia**

 **Blade of Iron**

 **BobTheDust**

 **Borland**

 **Bunny153539**

 **CaptianTitus**

 **Coolgirlforeves15**

 **DOC-IBulit**

 **DanDrake**

 **DarkFire2498**

 **DarkHunter117**

 **Dark Hyrule**

 **Dark Ulrion**

 **Dark flame god**

 **Darknight48**

 **DasChinButton**

 **DeathTheManiac**

 **Denshi-Reishu**

 **DoctorWho41**

 **Domea 03-07-2017**

 **Dragon God xxx**

 **Dragoneir**

 **Drow79**

 **ENDDRAGON369**

 **Elia950**

 **Elquenodebesernombrado**

 **Eternal-Tundra**

 **ExecutE Rh0d0dactyloS**

 **FLCL Rogue**

 **Fall Akuma**

 **FanfictionReader697**

 **FateBurn**

 **Featherrtop**

 **Ferrero250**

 **Fiction Fan 369**

 **FluffyGX**

 **FunestiNoctu121**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun**

 **Gefallenen Engel**

 **GreyMan19**

 **Grunt Lord Ryan**

 **Hell is reborn**

 **Hieroglyphic Fiction**

 **Hikari Nova**

 **Hollow-Unlimited**

 **HolyKnight5**

 **Hyakki Yako**

 **IansInsane**

 **InfiniteParadigmShifts**

 **InfinityAtmo**

 **JKS16**

 **JP2016**

 **Joachimo**

 **Juubi Slayer**

 **KWebster**

 **Kalez The Dark Storm**

 **Kazenos**

 **Kazern**

 **Kazzaaaaaaa**

 **Kihakukage-3**

 **King ofheros**

 **Kuhaku-blank**

 **Kumo no Makoto**

 **Kurai Hansee**

 **Kursier**

 **LaJal**

 **Ladifour**

 **Lady of Harrenhal**

 **Lectrice assidue**

 **Liantei**

 **Logitech0**

 **Loki Sloth**

 **Loll**

 **Lost in Reality's Mirror**

 **LoupGarou353**

 **Lumk**

 **Lunnara**

 **Maleusgrimm**

 **Mango eater 24**

 **Master Kancer Of Dank**

 **Maximusspazicus**

 **Mebot**

 **MogBoy**

 **NHarem Foreva**

 **NecroFris**

 **Neo Aegis**

 **NerdLord2nd**

 **Nevec**

 **Nightstalker1988**

 **Nihilist Noblesse**

 **NiwaTG**

 **NoxLore**

 **Nuthenry2**

 **Nyx the Nightwalker**

 **PFox42**

 **Panzer4life**

 **Pokezeb**

 **Poosa-ard**

 **PsionicShadow**

 **QdoSMP**

 **Randomleech**

 **RareDarkgon**

 **Raven O'Hel**

 **Ravenext**

 **RedRyder01**

 **Rescue9911**

 **Rexzor**

 **Richy1991**

 **Ricky12440**

 **Rinalasha**

 **River Nailo-Chaos**

 **Ruvalcabazaldana**

 **S3vEn**

 **SabakuMoon**

 **Sakura Lisel**

 **Santaniel of Zodiac**

 **SaphireDragon007**

 **Satsujinki Nanaya**

 **Sdwshman**

 **SenoMaut**

 **Separ**

 **Shade Seeker**

 **Shiovaun**

 **Sinner666**

 **Spyth**

 **Squadpunk 2.0**

 **Sterben4**

 **Sunfang193**

 **Swordhunter89**

 **Syafiq**

 **Taullinis**

 **Teenwolf2005**

 **Teyranas**

 **ThanathoSSlayer**

 **The Aura King**

 **The Bag of Holding**

 **TheFanatics**

 **The Kitsune Saiyan**

 **TheLastNanaya**

 **The Mad King Ben**

 **The Neocount of Merentha**

 **The Shadows Mistress**

 **Theinzmann111**

 **Therjj**

 **ThunderReborn**

 **Thusgrim the Tainted**

 **Tobias97**

 **Toolazytomakeanameup**

 **Tyraelistan**

 **Unknown Eldritch**

 **Unlimitedlikes**

 **VanitasTheFool.1**

 **VastoMenos**

 **Vasto Mugetsu**

 **Vejjies**

 **Voldfield**

 **Vongola Ventitreesimo**

 **WhereIsUp**

 **Williams1996**

 **WolfsDeath**

 **WoolfOushen**

 **Xx-Kylie-B-xX**

 **Yeltin**

 **Yoru Narukami**

 **Zeros Perevell**

 **Zrant**

 **adragonoid75**

 **alex-uk**

 **angelusjmw**

 **angelvan105**

 **ant88**

 **archerking038**

 **aspygirl**

 **bankai789**

 **bipolar-penguinz**

 **blaberous**

 **blackskylord**

 **bobbya1**

 **c96dragon**

 **cardo076**

 **ceasa20**

 **csezka**

 **darknatsu-anbu**

 **darkness94**

 **darkstalkerking**

 **deaddragon42**

 **.7**

 **derpykin**

 **.1**

 **dorfdel**

 **dracomancer6491**

 **dragunpfeonyx**

 **dunkleself**

 **falzarax**

 **fanbglk**

 **faust79**

 **firebluebird2006**

 **flealoveshatinghislife**

 **geemoy**

 **haphnefan**

 **harrysowl**

 **immcaine**

 **jigokunooujo**

 **jlink**

 **jmspikey**

 **joaovitorsousa**

 **joaquinamr1228**

 **jonesy757**

 **kamenraider**

 **kat1017**

 **kawii inc**

 **king3066**

 **kingofhearts69**

 **krash2361989**

 **kronos797**

 **kuturin**

 **l0ren**

 **larrygames**

 **legok2007**

 **lizardguy33**

 **lokigtfo**

 **longsword00**

 **lucj**

 **madcow360**

 **maestro de la flama blanca**

 **maniac3d**

 **mastergamer98007**

 **matcze**

 **mauday97**

 **mileto1**

 **mjstimpson**

 **mmiller25819**

 **muratira**

 **nicole1980**

 **omega677**

 **petrs**

 **quest1s**

 **raigalcc**

 **ramul**

 **rcarrasc**

 **reaperblaze**

 **retona**

 **rikkisango**

 **sainen**

 **sasuke23418**

 **sayumi-kazeki**

 **silverhawk216**

 **slog13**

 **sonicfan128**

 **spagtag**

 **spiderlord4**

 **starklemur**

 **.39**

 **stitches034**

 **storket**

 **svenlucas8001**

 **tdat**

 **themewking44**

 **therenard**

 **tpvm94**

 **unsuspectingmage**

 **valbatoze**

 **vampires are awesome**

 **vege00**

 **wfkiwi**

 **wh0t**

 **.33**

 **xion930**

 **zinncy**

 **To all this people I want to say thank for all your support and commets, there's nothing that brings me more joy that see what people thinks about what I write.**

 **Again , sorry and I hope that everything go well with yours lives.**


End file.
